


The Talk™

by batsaboutbats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Deflowering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omega Jason Todd, Other, PWP, Pack Bonding, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rut, Rutting, Sex Toys, Sexual Education, Slow Burn, Smut, alpha!bruce, complete and absolute filth, heat - Freeform, pack bonds, sexual demonstration, slow burn with a loooooooot of orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats
Summary: Even though Bruce was seated in the deepest part of the cave, he could smell it as if he were right next to the omega. Jason’s scent had been ever changing since his return. No longer the soft scent of powder and spice that most pups going through puberty smelled like; nowadays, he was a rollercoaster of odors that left the entire pack nauseous in his wake.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 130
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was in agony.

Even though Bruce was seated in the deepest part of the cave, he could smell it as if he were right next to the omega. Jason’s scent had been ever changing since his return. No longer the soft scent of powder and spice that most pups going through puberty smelled like; nowadays, he was a rollercoaster of odors that left the entire pack nauseous in his wake. 

One moment he smelled like lemons gone rotten, the next he was cinnamon and sugar. Tonight he smelled like gunpowder and burnt out lightbulb filament. _Pain, discomfort, suffering_. There was a saying that if an omega was unhappy in a home, everyone else was too.

He’d researched and tested so many medications to no avail. Finally he reached out to the one person he dreaded to ask.

Talia’s sculpted brow had rose and her carmine lips had pursed ever so slightly at his plea for advice. As a fellow alpha, her posture had screamed disappointment in his inadequacy. 

“Beloved; omegas are not meant to be left unmounted for so long.” She plucked a glass of wine from her console, riding in a jet of some lavish nature to only who knew where. He scowled. “Ah, do not look so angry. I know your thoughts on what omegas are and are not meant for, but the truth is, his body is trying to do a job without an outlet. The pit enhances your senses, so of course it would enhance his cycles. His refusal to even mimic that duty has led to this imbalance.”

“What?” Bruce’s mind froze.

She finished the last swallow of wine. “You heard me.”

“Are you saying--”

“Unmounted as well as untouched. I do not know what causes him to abstain, but it is not good for his well being. As his alpha--”

“I’m **not**.” Bruce ended the call abruptly, sitting back in his chair. It was true, he wasn’t. He hadn’t been for a very long time, ever since death had broken their bond. In the ensuing chaos of his resurrection there had been little room for much reconnection. At least not formally, old wounds scarred over once more within their hearts to become a tired truce. They both had their own lives, and goals to achieve, while time was in short supply. Talking about such a matter would most likely lead to a fight anyway, and he was tired of strife between them.

He stewed in silence while turning the conversation over in his mind. His chest grew tight, skin prickling with discomfort, as he turned this newfound knowledge over like a puzzle. It was ridiculous in modern times but his family was old. Traditions in the established families still happened behind opulent closed doors. An untouched omega was worth its weight in gold to some of the more affluent families. He knew his own parents had killed that tradition in its tracks when his father had married his mother, refusing to submit her to such a humiliation as having all their friends and family see her in such a compromising position. 

It had been a scandal to the high society, but a triumph for the normal citizens of Gotham. The collective public rejected the practice of omega inspection before marriage. Alfred had refused every invite Bruce had received over the years before he was of age. Nowadays, most people knew never to send such an invite as it was the quickest way to fall out of Wayne’s good graces.

Was Jason’s trouble his fault? Had he somehow made the boy think that he should guard his chastity so fiercely, that to not do so would devalue him in some way? Did Jason think he would be subjected to such a barbaric practice and refused comfort in fear of retribution? 

Bruce didn’t like the conclusion he was drawing from this, and decided he would get to the bottom of this once and for all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The scent was nearly overpowering from outside Jason’s door. Bruce had long trained himself to ignore his bodily responses to the scents of others, but his head was beginning to swim with the urge to comfort and ease the suffering inside that room. He sunk his teeth into his cheek, reigning his instincts in. It wasn’t his place. Lodging that thought firmly into mind, he knocked twice only entering when he heard a soft groan of discomfort.

“Jason?” He asked, breathing through his mouth, _not his nose_ because he did not want to be compromised for this conversation.

The young man was curled atop his comforter in a ball, both arms wrapped around his middle, knees drawn up close enough to rest his face against them. He looked, smelled, and sounded miserable when he grunted an affirmation he’d heard him. Bruce did not hesitate to come to his bedside, sinking down on one knee to address him.

“ _Jaylad_ ,” He called softly, encouraging those bright eyes to focus on him through the pain of another brutal cramp. “How can I help?”

“Bring me Joker’s head on a pike.” Jason muttered, eyes closing with a grimace. He tensed for a few long seconds, relaxing when the crest of the pain ended. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Bruce frowned, hesitant before stroking back a wayward curl. His boy was damp with sweat and far too warm for comfort. He was still wearing the hooded sweatshirt and jeans he’d arrived in yesterday, both garments poor quality and far too rough on his overly sensitive skin. Talia’s words haunted him, how had he not known? 

He felt deeply ashamed, when he realized he had never talked to Jason about his heats beyond medications. He’d never discussed how to build a comfortable den, with only the softest fabrics to soothe heated skin, or even how to use a-- he swallowed hard.

He’d thought it hadn’t been his place, that he hadn’t been Jason’s alpha. Yet the boy was under his roof, every single time a heat had hit him. He could have gone anywhere, to anyone else. Jason didn’t know what to do and he sought _him_ out for help. He’d just handed him pill after pill, never stopping to think that perhaps the root of the problem was that Jason simply did not know what to do.

“Damn,” Jason muttered, “worth a shot.”

Talking to Dick or Tim had never been as difficult. They’d also not been in pain when he’d given them the talk. Perhaps they’d been uncomfortably erect, but embarrassment never killed anyone, and he pointedly hadn’t _looked_. Bruce wanted to scream at himself, because Jason was hurting right now and his body was clearly distressed. 

“You should change.” Bruce began, hesitantly. “I’ll bring you something to wear.” 

Jason tensed, pointedly not looking at him. “I’m fine.” He grit out.

“Clearly you aren’t.” Bruce sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

He gathered several things, throw blankets from the end of his bed, his pillows, his bathrobe, and every single pair of silk pajamas he could find. He even tossed his tie from that morning’s board meeting into the basket of nesting material. It felt strange to carry it back down the hall to Jason’s room. _Omega should be in Alpha’s room, not alone in a dusty guest room_ his instincts screamed. 

Jason had changed, sitting hunched on the edge of his bed in a pair of sweatpants. They were still too coarse in Bruce’s opinion, if the red ring of irritated skin at Jason’s waist indicated anything. He looked so sick that he didn’t scold him, upending the basket onto the bed. Jason eyed the pile of fabric suspiciously, before flicking his gaze back up.

“Someone suggested that your heats may have become so… unpredictable, because you weren’t taking care of yourself during them.” Bruce broached the subject at last, carefully arranging the clothes into a semblance of a nest. “And I’m starting to think it’s true.”

“What the fuck, Bruce?” Jason shifted uncomfortably, refusing to take his gaze away from the floor. “Are you trying to give me The Talk? I’m not in the mood for diagrams right now.”

“No slideshows, I promise.” He relaxed his shoulders, posture non threatening. Instead of looming over the omega, he carefully sat at the end of the bed, giving Jason space. “I just think perhaps we should have a discussion about building a comfortable den, how to soothe your hormones with….aids.”

“Aids??” Jason squeaked.

“There’s nothing wrong with using them.” Bruce said evenly, spreading his hands in a gesture of peace. “Omegas have needs and they don’t need to have a partner--”

Jason crinkled his nose, glaring. “You’ve been talking to Talia, haven’t you?”

“I might have asked her for advice.” 

“For fucksakes, I am not sticking some piece of plastic up my---hrngh!” Jason doubled over, cursing a blue streak, then whining softly.

Bruce couldn’t help it, his body moving of its own volition as he wrapped an arm around Jason’s broad chest, gently pulling him back against him. Jason froze, breath hissing through his gritted teeth, angry at being manhandled but too sore to move away.

Bruce rubbed his cheek against Jason’s temple, scenting him, rumbling softly. “Jason.”

“Did you just--” Jason was quiet, but his tone was incredulous.

“I should have done it sooner.” Bruce admitted, bracing himself for the coming outburst. There wasn’t one. Jason was still stiff in his embrace, but he shifted ever so slightly closer. Even with his face turned away, Bruce could still see the curve of his cheek growing pink. He watched the boy’s hand come up over his forearm, but instead of pushing away the omega just rested there tentatively.

“Uhm...what… what do you think I should do when this crap happens?” Jason asked softly, changing the subject entirely.

“Well,” Bruce smiled. “For a start, don’t wear denim.”

* * *

The talk went well enough. He left the omega after instructing him in proper den nesting, suggesting that he gather soft fabrics from people he trusted and cared for. Bruce was careful not to insert himself into the conversation, leaving Jason the respectful distance the boy’s embarrassment dictated. That was familiar enough from the talk he’d given Dick and Tim, though he carefully steered clear of any of the topics bordering on impropriety. Jason was not ready it seemed, stubbornly refusing to discuss the more carnal of his physical needs.

It would need to be addressed, eventually, but already the change in his nest was having a positive effect. The pain was dialed back, his skin cooling off just enough to not be concerning. Bruce had no doubt the boy had tossed his sweats off the minute he’d been alone, reveling in the soft nest now that he knew it would ease his irritated skin.

He spent the next day tackling the board at Wayne Enterprises, and the next evening tangling with Ivy who was trying to break Harley out of Arkham once again. It ended well enough; Ivy was caught and put back into treatment, though he made sure she was able to share a cell with Harley. 

Returning to the cave he was greeted with a new wall of scent. It was not as terrible as before, but still not a perfect picture of a happy home. The cave smelled like a bonfire, smokey and biting enough that it made his throat itch.

Alfred greeted him with a cup of tea and a sandwich, looking mildly relieved. “Sir, Master Jason has asked for you.”

He paused, midbite, the weariness of patrol dropping away just like his stomach did. “Is he alright?”

Alfred looked bemused. “He’s as well as can be. But you should go to him once you’ve finished your meal.” He lifted his chin, pointing his nose to the direction of the showers by the workout area of the cave. “Also a shower first, Master Bruce. You should not go to him smelling of Arkham.”

He took his time in the shower. The same could not be said for the sandwich, downing it with the gusto of a teenager, forgoing the tea altogether. Alfred politely did not point out that he nearly choked twice, leaving the cup behind as he went back upstairs to the manor. 

When the butler opened the secret door behind the clock, Bruce closed his eyes against the fresh swell of an uncomfortable omega’s scent. Determined to keep his wits about him, he kept the water temperature just a notch above freezing.

* * *

Jason was wearing a pair of his old silk pajamas when he was given entrance to his den. His skin looked much better now, no longer red and splotchy. While he lacked the glow of a well pampered omega, he was scrubbed fresh from a scented oil bath, hair still damp and curling around his ears.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce closed the door behind him, watching the omega closely.

“Bloated.” Jason mumbled, begrudgingly. “But better, I guess.”

“That’s good.” Bruce moved to the window, taking a seat on the armchair there. A few books from the manor library were stacked on the floor beside it, a first edition Austen novel draped over the armrest haphazardly. As though Jason has discarded it in a rush. Considering the painful state he’d been in yesterday, that had probably been the case. Bruce marked the page carefully with the bind ribbon and placed it atop the nearby pile. “Alfred said you wanted to see me?”

Jason hesitated, unmoving from his spot in the middle of the bed, busying himself with settling a throw blanket over his legs. Bruce waited patiently for him, rewarded when Jason finally met his eyes.

“Uhm… M-My cramps,” Jason stopped, a flush beginning to creep up from the neckline of his silk button up. “They are better, but I’m still--”

“Hurting?” Bruce supplied.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded, looking at a loss. “I’ve tried everything, heat packs, ice packs, Midol. It’s just constant contractions. It’s the worst at night.” He sounded miserable, raking his fingers through his bangs. 

Painful contractions meant one thing. Bruce glanced out the window, the sun rising steadily in the sky. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to savor the scent. Smoke, fire, discomfort, a tinge of hope. There was one scent he couldn’t find, no matter how many breaths he took. 

He slid his gaze to Jason again, careful to keep his expression calm. “We should continue our discussion.”

Jason flushed, ducking his head, but he didn’t protest. It was a silent invitation, and Bruce took it without comment. 

“The cramps are so pronounced because your vagina is dry. Heat contractions are a normal part of your cycle, but when you aren’t properly lubricated, it can become painful. If you were wet, the contractions would be… pleasant.” He cleared his throat, giving Jason a moment to digest before continuing. “Some omegas produce slick without any help, but there are many others that have to help it along manually. If that fails, there is always artificial lubricant.” The boy made a soft noise of rebuttal, but Bruce reassured him. “You don’t have to use any omega aids if you don’t wish to. But there are plenty of other things you can do.”

Jason’s complexion was so dark his skin was nearly identical to his infamous helmet. “I don’t--” Jason stammered. “L-Like what?”

Bruce felt his heart squeeze in sympathy. He’d been young once and not comfortable in his own skin yet. Jason might have been a late bloomer, which he knew made it all the more awkward for him. The idea of penetration seemed to bother the young omega, so Bruce allowed himself to dip into the reserves of his extensive experience. “Well, most omegas start with pillows.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It wasn’t until Bruce was in his own bed, trying to ignore the growing scent of arousal and fresh slick permeating the manor that he realized he’d given Jason his own pillow. He’d not really paid attention when he’d gathered nesting material and now he was paying the price for it. Lightly he thumped the back of his head against the bare mattress, trying not to imagine nuzzling into it, smelling Jason’s core.

No. The omega was pack again, finally. But that didn’t mean he was _his_. Or so he thought, until he heard it.

“ _Bruce!_ ”

He planted his feet against the cool timber, grounding himself. Jason may not have been his omega, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t Jason’s alpha. Being called, he had no choice but to answer in any capacity Jason needed.

His own needs weren’t important.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps he wasn’t as unaffected as he thought, standing outside Jason’s door and barely remembering the trip. Jason hadn’t actually called him-- no, Bruce chastised himself. He’d given Jason nesting material laden with his own scent. Of course the boy might say his name in the middle of comforting himself. He was vulnerable and finally experiencing the perks of being in heat for the first time. He backed away from the door silently and went back to his room.

Jason did not call his name again, but Bruce knew when it finally happened. The pheromones of an omega achieving climax were quite distinct and once you experienced them it was hard not to notice. As an alpha of his stature, Bruce had been witness to many a satiated omega personally. He was happy that Jason had found relief and wouldn’t suffer needlessly anymore.

He allowed himself to finally slip beneath the comfort of his own blankets, the vice like tension in his body finally relaxing. He hadn’t realized how tired he’d been, until he’d had one less stressor to worry about. Closing his eyes felt like a sin, because he knew there was quite a few tasks on his schedule to take care of. 

The scent of fresh slick made his brows furrow. Bruce’s eyes remained stubbornly closed, despite the distraction. His mind knew better than to fall into that trap, but his body wasn’t so sure. Like a stallion teased, his body was beginning to react under the onslaught of scent.

Bruce threw the blankets off and decided to sleep at the office, but first, he needed to pick up rut suppressants at the pharmacy.

* * *

He stayed away from the manor for two days, checking in with Alfred a few times. The butler reassured him that Jason was doing just fine, and to not worry. By the third day, Bruce was surprised when Jason called him.

“Jason, how are you?” He asked, loosening his tie a little as he leaned back in his chair. His staff had started to go home, so the floor was quieter than usual. Jason was obviously winded, which he politely didn’t point out.

“I...I’m ok.” He’d never heard Jason sound so subdued.

“Are you sure?” Bruce tried not to sound judgemental, unwilling to damage the trust they’d begun to build. “You can talk to me Jason, I promise nothing you say will make me upset with you.”

For a while Jason didn’t reply at all, almost long enough that Bruce believed the connection had been lost. When he did, the omega was unusually soft spoken, downright shy even.

“Uhm. Thank you. For helping me.” Jason began, stuttering to a stop awkwardly. Bruce hummed.

“You’re welcome. I’d do anything to help you Jason.” Bruce was earnest, he meant it.

“You will?” Jason sounded so small.

“Yes.” Bruce replied without missing a beat.

“Oh.” He could hear Jason shifting, the rustle of sheets a soft whisper over the line. “Well there’s something I need your advice about.” Bruce waited for him to continue. “T-The pillow. It’s not enough.”

* * *

  
  


Bruce went home that evening, and directed Nightwing and Red Robin to split his patrol route. He would not be joining them. The others had long since vacated the manor when Jason first arrived on the cusp of his heat. They never stayed when he had them, especially considering how abysmal they’d smelled. 

It was just as well. He wasn’t sure Jason would appreciate having the entire pack in the manor while he was just starting to learn how nice his heats could be. He carried the package in from the car, beautifully wrapped in emerald green paper and tied with a yellow ribbon. The store owner had personally gift wrapped it for him and he knew he could trust her to be discreet. 

Jason met him at the door to his room, fresh from the bath and wrapped in Bruce’s velvet robe. Bruce resolutely did not pay any mind at the way the hem brushed his thighs, only stepping over the den’s threshold when Jason moved aside to let him in. His pillow was nowhere in sight.

“What’s that?” The omega eyed the box when he set it on the vanity, instantly suspicious. Bruce pulled the chair back, offering it to him. Jason hesitated before he did so.

“An omega aid.” Bruce began. 

“I can’t. I won’t--” Jason shook his head vehemently, cheeks flushing.

Bruce pulled the end of the ribbon unwrapping the gift for him. 

“It’s not a penetrative aid.” Bruce assured him. “And you don’t have to use this one either if you really don’t want to. But the option is there if you need it.”

The aid was the newest model of Sybian, a highly rated vibrating mount seat for any discerning omega. He picked out one in fine grain cherry-red leather. Bruce had been discerning in choosing the toy, because of its versatility. It came with several attachments in varying sizes for Jason to try when he was ready. Bruce left those in a separate bag in the car, opting to install the silicone attachment with a small hump. According to the saleswoman it was the perfect mold for unmounted omegas.

Jason stared at the seat, face aflame. It amazed him a little that the young man was so modest, especially knowing how brutal he could be in the field. The contrast was striking but it warmed his heart a little because Jason was only like this for him. At least, he thought so. Bruce pointedly kept his tone evenl, showing him how to operate it. The omega physically jumped when the vibrator leapt to life, buzzing noisily in the silent den. Bruce quickly dialed the setting back, turning it off. He laid the remote on the table and patted Jason’s shoulder in encouragement. 

As he turned the doorknob to leave, Jason’s voice cracked. “Wait,” The omega hunched his shoulders, head ducked down. “I--I want you to stay.” 

Like he was a dog on a chain, Bruce halted in his tracks. He needed to refuse, because Jason was not thinking clearly and he did not want to compromise this bond recklessly. Any rebuttal he had died on his tongue when Jason looked at him, flushed, sweating, and uncertain. 

“Alright.” He set his jaw, determined to win the omega’s full confidence.

After Jason went to the bathroom to change, Bruce rearranged the nest to accommodate the toy. He found his pillow in the effort, stuffed just under the side of the bed. He left it where it lay, refraining from scenting it like his instincts were screaming at him to do. The Sybian was easier to leave unscented, as it was sterile and unused.

The omega was unwilling to use it unclothed, thus returned wearing a pair of egyptian cotton shorts and a vintage soft t-shirt. It was fine, as long as Jason was comfortable. He hesitated at the edge, staring at the mount as though it might bite him. Bruce sat on the bed first, smoothing a rumple in the sheet.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked carefully, watching the omega follow him. Jason took a breath and nodded, shuffling closer to the toy. It took the omega a few moments to get comfortable, straddling it carefully. Bruce handed him the remote and sat back, leaving the pace up to Jason.

He was surprised when the omega placed the remote beside his knee and shyly clutched the hem of his suit jacket. 

“Do it for me?” Jason whispered, eyes averted in textbook submission. Bruce’s mind went offline and instinct was all too happy to oblige. He took the boy’s hand from his coat, carefully holding it in his own. It was shaking ever so slightly and when he squeezed, Jason returned the gesture. 

“Alright.” Bruce murmured, thumbing the power button. “I’ll turn it on now. Let me know if you need me to adjust the speed. If you want to stop, I will, no questions asked.” He made sure to start gently, dialing it to the second setting. Jason’s face tensed, a conflicted grimace of pleasure and embarrassment. 

“Mn!” 

“Is this setting ok?” Bruce spoke quietly, watching the boy shiver.

“I-I don’t know.” Jason replied, the thin cotton of his shirt bunching between his shoulder blades as his body began to stiffen. Bruce smiled, turning it up a notch.   
“What is better? The first setting, or this one?” He asked.

“This one!” Jason gasped, gripping Bruce’s hand tight. Bruce’s heart clenched in response, but he stroked his thumb over the top of Jason’s hand to comfort him. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks. The omega was still as a statue however, his thighs tightly gripping the mount.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Don’t hold back Jason. You can move freely, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He watched the omega twitch, hesitating before he gave a few aborted thrusts, growing a little more confident which each pass.

“Would you like me to turn it up?” He leaned closer, stroking the boy’s back.

“Y-Yeah,” Jason breathed, dazed. 

He seemed to melt beneath the gentle touch. Bruce slowly increased the intensity, committing to memory the way Jason’s expression went slack and soft in pleasure. He slipped his hand out of the alpha’s so that he could brace himself against the mattress. The leverage helped, Jason’s hips finding a rhythm that seemed to work for him. 

Jason was so wet that Bruce couldn’t just smell it-- he could hear it. The scent was blooming nicely, sweet and fresh, like honey drizzled over cream. He settled back into the bed, propping himself up with the fresh pillows Alfred had brought. Watching Jason’s lithe back as the omega rocked towards a blissful orgasm, Bruce purred in contentment, unable to help himself.

Jason keened, hips lifting off the mount as he arched his back to instinctively present himself. The note of need slapped Bruce’s nose, a citrus tang that intruded on Jason’s sweet scent. Bruce snapped out of the light haze, his rhythmic croon screeching to a halt. Jason came back to himself a moment later, glancing over his shoulder with a cringe.   
“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I--” Jason stammered, hand covering himself.   
“It’s alright. It was my fault.” Bruce shook his head to clear it. “Your body is reacting to my pheromones, which means that you are most likely ovulating.”

The omega looked mortified, “You mean I’d just bend over and take it from the first---”

“No.” Bruce interrupted. “I wouldn’t allow that to happen to you Jason. You’re safe. You will have to track your heats of course, but I will protect you.” Jason relaxed, relief tangible.

“Are you sure?” Jason muttered. “I mean, if I’m here stinking up the manor-- won’t it be hard for you to bring someone home?”

Bruce laughed, softly. “You don’t stink Jason, and Gotham takes up enough of my time.”

* * *

  
  
  


Alfred brought them lunch, which was a necessary break needed for Jason’s nerves. The dishes were laden with omega-3s and protein, and the butler staunchly ignored Bruce’s raised eyebrow as he left. The omega calmed down as he ate, his appetite improved since his cramps had settled. Bruce took the time to get a hold of himself, running through a mental checklist of things he needed to do when he went back to work. He was so wrapped up in the next project the company was preparing that he didn’t hear Jason at first.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking.” Bruce apologized. “What did you ask me?”

Jason’s lips curved. “I could tell. You always get that fifty yard stare when you start thinking. I said I’m ready to try again, if you are.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Sorry, habit.” 

He set their plates outside the door for Alfred to pick up later. When he turned around, he froze. Jason didn’t seem to notice his state, pulling his shorts over his carved thighs. Bruce was relieved to see the boy was wearing briefs beneath it, even if it left little to the imagination. Jason’s hands hovered at the elastic band of his underwear and suddenly Bruce was having trouble focusing on anything else.

“C-Can I?” Jason asked, as though Bruce had any right to give him permission. An ember of alpha pride flared beneath his ribs, a rumble of approval escaping him. Jason flushed prettily.

“You can do whatever you want, as long as you are comfortable.” Bruce used actual words this time, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide the way they clenched into fists. His palms practically itched to touch him, pull down the garment and rub at the tight little core to soothe the omega himself. He refrained, taking his seat on the bed as before. 

Something in the atmosphere changed between them. Bruce could feel it, as he stared at the floor while Jason undressed nearby.

“I’m ready.” Jason whispered finally, thankfully having wrapped a throw blanket over his shoulders for his modesty--and perhaps Bruce’s sanity. The alpha breathed a sigh of relief, reaching for the remote again, gently increasing the speed. Jason was confident this round, taking Bruce’s advice to heart. He didn’t need to be instructed, gliding smoothly against the mount. He was biting his lip too much though, making it swollen and abused.

“You don’t have to keep it in. You can make noise if you wish Jason, I know it feels good so you don’t need to worry about it.” He smiled as the omega whimpered, finally letting the breathy whines climb from his throat. “You’re doing so well, Jaylad. Just let go, it’s ok.”

Jason’s hips jumped once more, arching to present himself with a strained cry. Unfortunately the blanket slid at the sudden movement and Bruce couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the lovely bottom beneath it. Jason made a desperate noise, dropping his head down as he tried to reclaim the cover. Bruce took hold of his hips, framing them carefully as he pressed the boy back down against the mount and held him there.

“Shh. It’s ok.” He pressed his cheek to the boy’s flushed temple, scenting him again to soothe the distressed omega. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. I’ve got you Jaylad.”

“D-Don’t look.” Jason whispered, clutching the blanket with his fists.

“I’m not.” Bruce promised, giving his hips a gentle squeeze. “Do you want me to help you move?”

Jason turned his face enough to examine him, relaxing when he found Bruce was serious. “Y-yea. Can you make it faster?” The omega’s chest was flushing, hips hitching beneath Bruce’s fingers.

“I can. Just tell me when.” He increased the vibrator’s intensity once more, while Jason nuzzled beneath his throat. The Sybian roared under him as Jason cried out.

“T-there!” He gasped, pressing his face into Bruce’s shirt collar. “ Oh god, Bruce, oh  _ god _ \--”

Bruce swallowed audibly, pressing Jason’s hips forward. The omega went willingly, body eager and lips spilling curses sweetly. It was difficult to keep his head straight each time the boy’s hips jutted against his hold, instinctually trying to offer the alpha a place to sate himself. But it wasn’t about him and he wasn’t here for that. Bruce scented him each time, careful to reassure him, and before long Jason reciprocated. The pack bond solidified, both of them reinforcing it with each passing graze of their scent glands.

“Jaylad,” Bruce whispered against the boy’s ear, nosing the gland just behind it. “Jaylad,” He repeated, holding the boy tight.

“A-Alpha---!” Jason whined, grabbing a fistful of Bruce’s suit jacket and creasing it hopelessly. His body seized, jerking against the mount wildly as he came undone beneath Bruce’s hands. Bruce held him through it, watching the boy melt against him, all pliable limbs and satisfied smiles. The boy crooned, seeking warmth as he nestled into Bruce’s arms.

Bruce stroked his side soothingly, gathering him up as he turned the toy off. He waited until Jason’s breathing evened out and then guided him to lay on the bed. He pushed the messy fringe of hopeless curls back from the omega’s forehead, humming. “I’m going to clean up. Rest here.” 

Jason nodded dreamily, unaware of the picture he made laid out and flushed with satisfaction. Bruce busied himself wiping the Sybian down and put it away in the bottom of the closet for safe keeping. Then he headed to the ensuite bathroom for towels. When he returned, Jason was curled up again with a blanket drawn to his chin.

“Jaylad, we need to clean you off.” He said gently. “Can you do it yourself? Or do you want me to?”

The omega grunted, eyes closed. Bruce was reminded of the days the young man wouldn’t wake up for school, too tired from patrol. So it spoke of his exhaustion when he didn’t budge. Jason was comfortable now, but he would regret it.

“I know it feels nice being wet, but trust me, when it dries you will wish you hadn’t fallen asleep.” Bruce nudged him, watching as he grumbled. “This is an important part of heat, so don’t skip it.”

Jason pushed the blanket down, resting on his side. He looked so tired that Bruce took pity on him, kneeling and gently wiping the boy’s inner and outer thighs. Jason watched him, head resting against his tucked forearm. Bruce met his gaze, as he reached for a fresh towel. It was there that Jason blushed again, shyly turning away. Bruce patted his hip. “You want to do this part?”

The boy shook his head, mumbling. “D-did I…nevermind.”

“Did you what?” Bruce asked. The boy stubbornly wouldn’t look at him, but he parted his thighs again, giving Bruce the space he needed to wipe him down. He worked quickly, careful not to brush the puffy pink folds with his bare hands. He wiped Jason’s penis as well, mopping away the sterile fluid that had dribbled over his stomach. The omega’s stomach flexed, his organ twitching with interest against the terrycloth. Bruce kept his touch light, though it still started to grow plump in his grasp.

He’d have to go back to the store tomorrow and find a sleeve for him to try. Male presenting omegas were usually expected to perform just like female presenting omegas, but he wouldn’t allow Jason to feel like he couldn’t explore his body because of some outdated, misogynistic nonsense. He should have talked to him about it before, but he supposed that would be a lesson for another day.

“Is it broken?” Jason whispered.

Bruce paused as he gathered up the towels for the laundry. “What?” 

“My… you know.” Jason muttered into his pillow.

“Jason, you’re fine. Even if it was, there’s nothing to worry about.” Bruce prepared himself to discuss this, but it all came to a halt when Jason pinned him with those glowing teal eyes.

“Check it…?” Jason pleaded and Bruce realized that no matter what he said, this mattered to the omega. Why, Bruce had no idea, but it was truly upsetting Jason and as his pack alpha it was  _ technically _ his duty. “Please?”

Bruce nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jason let him take hold of his legs, as the young man shifted onto his back. He parted the shapely thighs, pushing gently to encourage him to bend his knees. Jason seemed to understand, taking hold of them himself as Bruce ran his palms over the backs of his thighs. The boy held his breath when Bruce spread his folds with his thumbs.

Bruce tried to be as clinical as possible, but he could feel his neck growing hot when Jason’s slit winked beneath his touch. A small trickle of clear slick tracked down his pink flesh in response to the contraction. His clit was rosy and stiff from stimulation, peeking from it’s sweet little hood shyly. Bruce went dizzy at the sight, before he clenched his jaw tightly, teeth grinding. The omega's hymen was very much intact, his opening so small even a finger would be a tight fit, just as Bruce knew it would be. 

“It’s still there.” He informed him thickly, pulling away. Jason nodded, dropping his legs down again, a yawn getting the better of him. “Get some rest. I’ll be nearby if you need me.” 

* * *

He put the incident behind him with an ice cold shower, focusing on his cases with a newfound gusto. He was almost successful at forgetting the tight little pocket between those sculpted thighs. At least, he thought so until Jason called him to the den once more the next morning. 

“Come in,” Jason called, leaving Bruce no choice but to let himself in. He froze in the doorway, finding him lying naked on the bed, knees crooked and spread slightly.   
“Jaylad--” He blinked.

“Check it for me again?” The omega asked tentatively. Bruce was unable to refuse. Jason rarely asked anything of him and if it would put him at ease, Bruce would comply. He was sure he was to blame for how they ended up this way, but he couldn’t say he minded too much. 

It became routine for the rest of the week, each morning after patrol, Jason would wait for him in his nest. The omega was becoming more comfortable with him, his shyness evaporating steadily. Bruce was glad their bond was strengthening, building the omega’s confidence in his own skin, even if it meant his lad would one day leave to build his own nest elsewhere.

Jason still tried to hide how much he enjoyed it when the alpha touched him. Sometimes he was shy, or he became impatient, but each time Bruce played along. He knew damn well the omega’s clitoris was perfectly fine when he complained about it being sore. He’d still rubbed ointment on it for him though, pretending not to notice. His heat lasted ten days, and by the end of it the tube was nearly empty.

Bruce made sure to mark Jason’s cycle in his calendar because he was not going to go back on his promise to keep him safe. There was no telling if the cycles would become regular yet, so more data needed to be collected first. 

When Jason’s head was clear of the last vestiges of his heat, Bruce finally took him aside and discussed other aids. That talk ended with a trip to the discreet salon he’d been a patron of for years. Jason bustled past the display of Sybians, refusing to look at them. He beelined straight to the alpha sleeves, probably a little self conscious about the way he looked, tall and massive next to the display of smaller pastel colored sleeves for omegas. It seemed his pack omega was still shy amongst strangers.

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at Jason’s face when the beta at the desk offered to take his measurements to ‘ensure proper fit’. 

“N-No thanks.”

“It’s perfectly fine, if you’d like to measure yourself, there are measuring tapes in the fitting rooms.” The cheerful beta assured him, before thankfully leaving them to shop alone.

“Would you like me to do it?” Bruce asked offhandedly, examining a sleeve for himself. Jason eyed it warily, but he nodded.

“Come along then.” Bruce led him to the fitting area, opening the door to one of the larger rooms. Jason unzipped his jeans easily enough, pushing them down over his hips along with his briefs. “You’ll have to be hard, since you want to have a toy that can accommodate your full size.” He said delicately, motioning to the small dispenser hung on the wall with condoms and various lubes. A few adult magazines were neatly spread on a small side table next to a chair.

“Do you need help putting it on?” Bruce offered him an omega condom. Jason nodded again, biting his lip as Bruce tore open the packet and gently slid the rubber down over his glans. He demonstrated how to pinch the tip of the condom, as he rolled it down smoothly to the base. Jason was at full mast before he even managed to get the rubber on, and Bruce politely didn’t mention it.

The measuring tape was hung by the door, and Bruce was gentle when he pressed the end of it to the base of his penis, snug against his pubic bone. 

“Six and a half inches long.” Bruce told him, before deftly twining the tape around the widest part of his member. “Over four and a quarter in girth.” 

Jason slumped, disappointed. The alpha sleeves started at eight over five inches respectively. Bruce scented him gently to cheer him up. “It’s a perfectly fine size, we can order one online if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

“No, we’re already here.” Jason sighed, breath hitching when Bruce’s mouth grazed his ear.

“I’ll be outside when you’re finished then.” 

The store’s filtration system was top notch and Bruce would know. It was the model his company produced to filter out the toxins of the many dangerous rogues of Gotham, but it had the added bonus of deleting any pheromones from the environment a sex toy store might have floating around. Jason returned a little while later, and together they picked out a bright red sleeve that was the right size. A bottle of warming lubricant completed their purchase before they headed home.

“What size are you?” Jason asked finally, as Bruce pretended not to notice the boy was sneaking glances at his lap.

“Nine and three quarters, over six and a half.” Bruce smiled, listening to Jason’s breath falter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jason left the manor and didn’t return for over a month. When he did, Dick was the first to greet him unfortunately. It didn’t go well. Dick was an adult, but he was still just a young buck in comparison to Bruce. The overwhelming sweet scent Jason emitted was powerful enough to make the alpha hard as a rock, his chest rumbling in a pleased tone. Jason didn’t notice at first, dazed by the heat. It wasn’t until Dick was rubbing his shoulders after taking his jacket for him that Jason realized he was also rubbing something else against him.

“Stop!” Jason’s panic flared, shoving the acrobat away. Dick frowned, before horror dawned on him at what he had just done.

“I’m so, SO sorry!” He gasped, limp skimping down the hallway in his haste. “Sorry Jason!” He didn’t get far, as Bruce stepped into the corridor, the concern plain on his face. Dick froze, cringing.

“Dick, take a bag of clothes and go stay with Tim. Tell Oracle to relay to the others they are not to come to the manor until I give them permission.” He growled, intent clear.  _ Obey.  _

For once, Dick didn’t argue.

He nested Jason down in his master bedroom, despite the perfectly fine den already half built down the hall. The omega initially shrugged the incident with Dick off, but Bruce noticed the boy would scent him whenever he came close, cooing softly when Bruce scented him fiercely in return. So Bruce allowed himself the instinct to keep the omega near. 

Jason’s heat was just beginning, one of the most vulnerable times for an omega. While they probably had a few hours left before the contractions set in, Bruce was determined to prevent his packmate from suffering any discomfort.

“What?” Jason asked from the nest of pillows and blankets that Bruce had set up for him after dinner.

“You’re still dry.” Bruce sighed. “You have to keep it wet Jason, to prevent cramps. I’ll get the Sybian--” Jason squirmed beneath the blanket.

“Can't you do it?”

Bruce took a moment to center himself, before he asked for clarification. “Do you want me to?” 

Jason’s cheeks flared hot and he whimpered. “Y-yes.” 

“Alright. You’ll have to remove your shorts.” Bruce told him, before gathering a few supplies from the dresser. A bottle of lube, a box of tissues and a fresh towel. He laid the towel over the bed as Jason undressed, appreciation curling in his gut when the omega chose to undress completely. Like before, the omega rolled onto his back, baring his chiseled belly.

Jason was already swollen, the tender flesh hot to the touch. Any longer like this and he would start to chafe, so Bruce uncapped the bottle of lubricant and drizzled a small amount over the crease. Jason’s head fell back as he rubbed it into the skin with his thumb, making sure everything was good and slick. 

He slid his thumb upwards, pulling back the prepuce to openly admire his beautiful little bud hidden beneath. Jason held his breath, stomach clenching as Bruce began to rub it back and forth, then around and around. There was no pretense between them any longer, no secret pleasure. Jason’s gave a throaty purr, hips rocking slightly in tempo to Bruce’s strokes. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” the tiny little exhalations when Bruce flicked his thumb over the stiff little nub were delicious, making his mouth water. 

“Do you want me to get the ointment?” Bruce teased, watching Jason thrash as he pinched it gently. 

“Fuhhh…” Jason choked, a curse dying on his lips when Bruce resumed the gentle circles with his thumb. “Fuck off,” He hid his embarrassment by grumbling. 

“You don’t need to make excuses to me Jason. I’ll rub it for you whenever you want. You just have to ask.”

“Fuck!” Jason cried out, trembling. Bruce pressed harder, soothing him with soft words of encouragement.

“That’s it, almost there. You’re doing so well Jason. I know you can do it.” He hushed him, rolling his knuckles through the folds rhythmically. The omega shook beneath him, red as a tomato and groaning as though something had punched it out of him. A sharp contraction made a mess of sweet smelling slick all over the towel, followed by another as the omega climaxed, his walls clenching sharply in search of a knot to clamp around. “ _ Good boy _ .” 

Bruce’s fingers became permanently pruned over the next few days, spending most of his time with his hand beneath Jason’s shorts. Even when he was busy looking over cases or contracts, he’d let the omega sit in his lap, the chair big enough for them both. The omega was docile as a kitten, pawing weakly at his collar in search of his comforting scent. Getting the boy wet had worked wonders, his cramps were gone and Jason was catching up on his rest. He was finally starting to glow, just like an omega who was properly pampered should.

* * *

It was the seventh day of his heat when it happened. 

Bruce came up from the cave, opening the door to his bedroom fully expecting Jason to be snuggled deep into the nest that had slowly become  _ theirs  _ rather than just Jason’s. Dick had sent over some clothes from Tim and Damian, along with his own. Alfred brought them up for the nest, but Jason had been conflicted about adding them. Bruce put him at ease by instructing the butler to wash the items and leave them folded in Dick’s old room. Jason wasn’t ready for that as an unmated omega, conflicting scents could worsen his heat and they’d just started getting them regulated.

All his boys were alphas, which was going to be a problem later down the road. Jason’s comfort and safety was always going to come first, but working the logistics of an unmounted omega would take careful planning. He’d have to start looking into rut suppressants for them all. 

Bruce stood in the doorway, watching numbly as Jason fell to his hands and knees. Back arching sharply, aiming that pretty little pussy at him in invitation. It took all of his strength not to join him, press that round, plump backside against himself. He felt his bruised knuckles burn as he gripped the doorframe, old scrapes reopening. Jason moaned, arching again as he mindlessly rocked against air.

“Alphaaa,” He was in a heat daze, for the first time, and Bruce didn’t have a rebreather. He growled low in warning, but Jason didn’t seem to care. 

Bruce pulled the boy up to maneuver him onto the bed. Jason wouldn’t cooperate, slumping over the edge, planting his feet. Bruce cursed himself for making his bed hip height-- perfect for mounting. Which was exactly what he didn't want to do. Determined, he pressed Jason’s hands to the bed, ordering him.  _ “Stay put.”  _

Jason whined, but thankfully didn’t move. Bruce moved away from him, the scent of fertile omega dancing through his nose. The first thing he did was get a rebreather from the bathroom, sighing in relief as the fresh air filtered through the nasal inserts. It was uncomfortable to wear, but it would prevent any accidents. He made sure to grab other necessary items-- a mounting collar, restraints, and for himself, a sturdy pair of jeans. 

Jason let him place the collar over his neck without a fuss, head lolling weakly. The restraints were a little more troublesome, but Bruce gently coaxed him by petting between his scalding hot folds, rolling his clit between thumb and forefinger. Wrists properly restrained and collar properly leashed, Jason wouldn’t be able to wander further than the bed. He hated having to do it, but he knew firsthand what could happen to an omega in heat daze. With Jason’s training he would have no problem getting out of the manor otherwise. 

Already, Bruce could feel himself swelling within his jeans, like the world’s best punishment. He would never mount Jason without his consent, but if the boy didn’t have something to work against, he’d spend the rest of his heat as miserable as an alley cat.

Luckily, Bruce had done this before.

He took hold of the boy’s surprisingly narrow hips and put him into position, letting the boy arch naturally. He didn’t waste time, thrusting against him, watching the boy’s buttocks ripple at the impact. Jason yipped, fingers scrabbling against the comforter. Bruce set their pace, giving Jason the needed percussion, watching as the boy relaxed. Soon he was too weak to thrust back, letting the damp bulge rutting against him do the work. Slick clung to Bruce’s jeans, leaving sticky little strings each time he pulled back. 

Jason came quickly, a scream catching in his throat. He pressed the boy down into the bed further, hips punishing them both and he pounded against him. It took a few more climaxes before Jason finally calmed down enough to even get a coherent sentence out. 

“B,” Jason gasped and whined. “I’ll be good, so good. Want pup…” 

Bruce slammed his hips down one last time, planting his hands on either side of Jason’s head, knot s welling so much it burned. He came against his zipper, grinding harshly over the omega’s slit, desperately wishing he could give Jason what he asked for.

  
But asking and wanting were two different things, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is complete! :D IT'S THE FILTHIEST SLOW BURN EVER.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of a past-rape in this chapter. It is not very graphic but the mention is there if you are wanting to avoid that. Please take care, and have a great day!

The heat cooled entirely by the next day, Bruce keeping vigilance over the large, bundled up form next to him. Jason was sluggish when he woke, mortified at what little bit he could remember. Heat dazes were so dangerous because of the blackouts in an omega’s memory. As such, they could not consent and it was a felony to penetrate anyone afflicted by one. Though the courts gave their mates some leeway (too much in Bruce’s opinion) it was socially unacceptable by standard. If you loved someone, you wouldn’t do that. 

The dazes were usually brought on by hormonal imbalances, malnutrition, and sometimes by extremely intense alpha pheromones. All things out of the omega’s control, and Bruce suspected he knew the cause for Jason’s. Considering the omega was eating a steady diet and was the best cook out of them all, it could only mean that his hormones were still fluctuating wildly. 

He would have to call Leslie and schedule a blood test and exam for Jason soon. He could probably convince her to skip the pap smear, since it usually wasn’t required until after a first mounting. She was a bit of a battle axe though and since Jason was no longer a teenager she might insist on one. Which led him to another problem-- Jason’s almost palpable terror of being penetrated was not feigned. His lad would gladly face a bullet head on and had faced worse, but the second he’d seen the extra attachments to the Sybian he’d locked himself in the bathroom and drowned himself in a bath of scented oils until Bruce could no longer smell his stress.

He needed to find a therapist for him to talk to about it and soon. Their lifestyle made it extremely difficult to take care of their mental health, but he had to try. 

Alfred’s full course breakfast roused Jason at last, the scent of apple smoked bacon too great for him to resist. They ate together, before Bruce suggested he bathe first. As he listened to the steady staccato of the master suite shower, he took it upon himself to begin the arduous task of tidying up the nest. Jason’s heat was soothed and he couldn’t leave his bed looking like a massive pillowfort forever. The sheets were nearly destroyed, now just a patchwork of dried slick and sweat that screamed sated omega. He made a mental note to purchase some of Alfred’s favorite wine-- he had his work cut out for him with this. 

He read the paper afterwards, finishing his tea that was more cold than lukewarm. The omega slunk from the shower not long afterwards, slowly towel drying his hair. His limbs were stiff and slow, as though they were full of sand. Muscle pain and dehydration were side effects of a daze so it was no surprise he was so sluggish. The thin towel slung low over the omega’s waist was beginning to slip and Bruce looked away to try and focus on the business pages. 

The hair on the back of his arm raised, a warning sign of proximity. From the corner of his eye Jason’s shadow drew near and he took up Bruce’s teacup and finished it.

“How do you drink this stuff?”Jason made a face. “It’s so bitter.”

“Acquired taste.” Bruce sighed and folded his paper, popping his neck as he stretched leisurely before relaxing. Beside him, Jason went quiet and still.

“B?” Jason called softly.

He drew his gaze up the line of him, quirking his brow in response. “Yes Jaylad?”

“Did… did you--” He stopped, trailing off as if something overwhelmed him. Concerned, Bruce realized what he was asking and hurried to assure him.

“I didn’t mount you.” He explained quickly. “I would never do that to you.”

Jason’s expression tightened before he nodded quickly. He went to the pile of clean clothes Alfred dropped off with breakfast and began to dress. Bruce relaxed, trying desperately to exude an air of calm. He knew it had probably upset his lad to not remember parts of himself. He had meant it when he’d promised to protect him, so Jason had to know that.

“I have to work this afternoon.” He scented Jason as he passed him on his way to the shower, smiling at the way the boy seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping. “I can drop you off wherever you want on the way.”

Jason left while he showered and he didn’t see him again for three months-- on a billboard advertisement for  _ Rent-a-Bat _ .

* * *

He looked for Jason of course. The omega usually roamed freely which wasn’t new, but when his possible heat cycle came and went Bruce began to worry. Soon enough his concern grew deeper when no sign of him could be found in Gotham’s darkest corners. His once bustling little empire in the narrows had dwindled and dispersed, as though abandoned. Even his underlings hadn’t seen him and had begun to look elsewhere for employment. 

Bruce tore Gotham apart for two weeks straight. He ignored Selina’s texts of concern, sending only one missive to stay out of trouble or she’d be looking at the inside of a prison cell. He raided and ripped through Cobblepot’s new smuggling business like tissue paper. He smashed Sionis’ teeth in for having Jason’s name in his zippered mouth. Old and new foes alike shrank back, some even seeking the solace of Arkham for safety.

The oldest rogues had seen him like this only once before and they knew better than to test him. Only Bane tried and in return Bruce broke both of his knees so badly they’d need to be replaced. Gordon looked gutted as they loaded the now maimed macho man into an ambulance, tense lines throughout the old beta’s face.

“I work with a man who wants justice. Not,” Gordon spat. “-this.”

Bruce said nothing, and left the commissioner standing there.

Hal Jordan was the one who suggested he might be with Starfire. Word was that she was off planet with two human males fighting some villain on her home planet. Considering she was dating Roy and Dick was in Bludhaven, that left only Jason as her other companion.

Still he had no way of truly knowing, until he stood on the top of the Wells Fargo bank in the Diamond District staring at the gaudy advertisement. Jason’s costume had changed again and not for the better. His equipment was no longer the kind Bruce had issued him and he was obviously back to using live ammo. He looked as though he were a hodge podge of scavenged tech from Queen Industries and LexCorp along with a side of military grade weaponry. Bitter disappointment rose in his throat, a dark hopelessness yawning wide open in his heart. The number to contact was listed at the bottom of the billboard in red, (555) R-E-D--A-R-S-E.

All at once he was furious.

“Oracle.” He snapped, not bothering to temper his tone. The white noise in his ear had a unique attentive quality to it suddenly, Barbara’s attention coming back to his end of the line. “I need you to set up a meeting.”

* * *

Jason dropped down onto the slant of the roofline, drawing himself to his full height. It struck Bruce that he’d grown again, no trace of the small boy with a tire iron in his hand who had been malnourished in crime alley. 

They were nearly matched in height and weight now, though he still had a slight edge in muscle weight on the omega. Jason had changed in his absence and Bruce couldn’t place the way it made him feel to realize that the omega had blossomed into something rare; A Queen.

He’d only met one other Queen Omega before, Mister Miracle’s mate, Barda. She towered above other omegas, barely discernible from alphas herself in both stature and mannerisms. They made an odd pair, the barbaric omega and the tiny mischievous alpha, but it worked well for them. Bruce was finding it difficult to reconcile the possibility that Roy Harper was most likely Jason’s partner in more ways than just business.

Jason took his silent state as an invitation, planting one boot against the gargoyle at the edge of the rooftop. He was as casual as he was arrogant in his demeanor, while the sheer defiance that bled from Jason’s scent hurt Bruce to the core. 

It cut so deep because Jason was pack, a small thread of scent and familiarity connecting them and he stood there as though Bruce were a stranger. All of his anger washed out in a tide of weariness so heavy his bones felt broken. He knew logically that his pack omega would eventually leave to start his own, but they’d just reconnected and it all felt so hopelessly sudden.

Bruce grieved the loss of Jason all over again.

“B.” The helmet was a black slate, voice scrambler completely unrecognizable. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Bruce could hear the winds of betrayal in his words, watching the omega stiffen. 

“I think I’m being set up. You gonna take me down B?” Jason rolled his shoulder in a shrug, one hand casually resting on his hip, far too close to the gun holstered at his thigh. 

While Bruce rarely had his hackles truly raised, the stress and worry for the omega’s well being had frayed his patience. There were very few that could manage to rattle him, and it was ironic that the omega himself could be one of them when the other was his own murderer.

His growl was downright thunderous, his cape heavier on his shoulders then he could ever remember. His vow to the mission and his promise to Jason would be placed on the scales tonight and it was time to decide. Jason did not flinch, helmet most likely dampening the sound and filtering out the pheromones from affecting his senses. 

The decision was taken completely out of his hands when an explosion blew the Gotham National Bank sky high. The ground below shook, tremors rattling all the way up the buildings. Neither of them faltered, training keeping them sure-footed and balanced. Oracle’s mechanical voice lit to life in his commlink, her concern bleeding through even the scrambler.

“Joker sighted, officers down. Casualties climbing.” She clipped in and Jason twitched-- apparently she’d hacked his signal to put him on the call. “Hood, we need your backup. Please.”

“Hood is staying here.” Bruce snapped, sailing off the building, cape letting him glide smoothly down to the next rooftop and then another. Jason’s grapnel shot after him, and he wanted to shout at the omega to stand down. That wasn’t an option, not with the scene of death and destruction lighting up the street corners below. 

The bank was still standing, but the main entrance was a gaping hole spewing ash and flames. Several officers were indeed down, as well as many innocent bystanders. Jason came up beside him when he landed a few seconds later. A nearby civilian was smeared over the grubby pavement like an old grease stain, legs and half their torso gone just like the light in their eyes. If it bothered the omega, he showed no outward signs.

“Do you have eyes on him?” Jason asked Oracle. She hesitated and Bruce grunted.

“I’ve got it. N and RR are on route to intercept him. If we spearhead him before he gets any further we can probably avoid more casualties.”

“What are you not telling me?.” Hood’s impatience was immediately clear. They never tried to bring Jason onto any case or crisis involving Joker for a reason. 

The traffic camera feed was already streaming for Bruce in the cowl’s lenses, following Joker’s escape route. The maniac was no stranger to bank robberies and since Harley had left him for Ivy he was pulling them more often than not. Without the harlequin to actually do some real jobs for cash, the clown prince of crime was as broke as the justice system.

This time he’d decided that instead of the usual stolen car or armored truck, a bonafide tank was perfect for a heist. It was spray painted garishly like a poor Banksy ripoff, so obnoxious it was probably visible from space. The vehicle explained the explosion and the state of some of the bodies. Getting run over by a tank tended to do that.

Coordinates locked, Batman growled. “I’m on route.”

“ _ We _ are on route now.” Jason corrected him unhelpfully, shooting his grapnel before Bruce could tell him otherwise. 

* * *

Getting Joker out of the armored tank was the easy part. Keeping Jason on a tight leash wasn’t. Bruce focused on the fight, Red Robin running interference for any goons that might try to get in the way, while Nightwing took care of keeping Hood back. 

“Why Batsy, I always knew you cared!” Joker laughed, quick as a snake when he darted out of reach to clamber up a fire escape. He was still laughing as the helicopter came into view, a drop ladder swinging from its side. 

The Red Hood slammed into the spindly side of the garish maniac, knocking him back down into the street. Batman watched numbly as the omega rolled back to his feet and was immediately on Joker like a dog with a bone. Then he moved, scruffing the boy’s collar throwing him off. The pile of pathetic at his feet coughed, a rib or two probably pricking at his lungs by now.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson, slut?!” Joker hissed through his rotten yellow teeth. “You’re nothing more than a used up piece of gum, a little whore--” Blood burbled from his nostril, popping in a spritz of breath. “The Bat is  _ mine _ , you don’t have anything to offer him besides your used up cunt!” The scream from Jason’s helmet was inhuman, launching himself from the pile of wet refuse Batman had tossed him into. 

It was a blessing that Nightwing had caught up and kept the omega down this time, pinning him with every ounce of strength and experience he had. Batman took the few moments he had left before Jason would buck the young alpha off and restrained the escaped lunatic.

“--ET ME KILL HIM!” Jason railed.

“Little Wing, calm down, he’s done! We’ve got him, please--” Nightwing pleaded, sweating as he rode out Jason’s thrashing. 

The batmobile rolled up seconds later, auto-pilot having sent it to their location. Already it was opening the hatch for Batman to shove the captured villain inside and restrain him further. The entire time the Joker didn’t seem to realize or care how close he’d come to being murdered, choosing to hyperfixate on Batman as usual.

“I knew you’d pick me Batsy, you always do.” He purred, leaking pheromones. It was pungent, the smell twisted and putrid like his own patented jJoker gas. Already he could feel his guts roiling, wanting to empty themselves in revulsion. 

Batman roughly locked him into the caged strait-jacket, cinching it a little tighter than called for. The Joker’s pained gasp was satisfying but Batman would never admit it.

The drive was a blur, most of it spent tuning out the Joker’s ramblings. It was only when Arkham came into view that the Joker began to audibly struggle, whining.

“No Bats, we should make a night of it. Go see the sights, have a candlelight supper somewhere cozy! Don’t take me home  _ early _ !” He chuckled darkly. “Don’t you want to get filthy with me? I can do so much more for you, you know. My cunt isn’t used like that little bird of yours.”

Bruce slammed on the breaks.

“Silence!” He snarled, tearing out of the cockpit to come round the back. He all but ripped open the hatch, snagging his quarry’s sweat stained lapel. 

“Heheh, I did it for you, you know. That boy was just no good for you Bats, that’s why I killed him. Because even after I fucked his hole to smithereens I knew there was still a chance he’d take you from me. He doesn’t belong next to you, that’s my place. You and me--”

Blood sprayed across the cowl’s lenses as Bruce’s fist made contact, until all he saw was red.

* * *

  
  


The cave was cold when Bruce returned, blood dried up to his elbows. He threw the gloves away, uncaring as he shed the cowl and the belt. He just wanted all of it off, his skin crawling beneath the bat. Alfred hung back, abandoning hope of getting him to eat something, picking up after him. Bruce mounted the staircase nude, waving off the butler’s concerned call.

“Bruce!” Dick’s voice got through the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He felt like he was under water, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear, but somehow his oldest Robin always got through to him.

“Not now Dick.” He rasped, only giving the slightest of pause.

“Please, don’t be mad at him.” Dick rounded on him from the medbay, quickly following him up the stairs. “It’s Joker, you can’t blame Jason for his reaction.”

Mad? At Jason? Bruce shook his head, rubbing his face. The only person he was angry at was himself. 

“He got stabbed. He almost bled out.” Dick’s jaw ticked, as he hurriedly explained. “So hold the lecture until he’s out of the woods, ok?”

“What?” Bruce asked slowly, confused panic melting over his sorrow like hot wax.

“Joker sunk a switchblade into his side during their scuffle. I didn’t realize it had happened until after you left and Jason calmed down a little. He’s stable but Leslie had to come to operate.” Dick frowned, beginning to realize that Bruce was not, in fact, firing on all pistons. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” He was anything but, “Where is he?”

“Resting. We put him in his den upstairs because the cave stressed him.” The young alpha’s tone implied he shouldn’t bother him for the same reason. For once, Bruce took his advice and retired to his room, shutting the heavy door behind him before he fell apart.

* * *

  
  


Jason was still sleeping off his sedation when Bruce entered his den in the early hours of dawn. Bruce couldn’t rest even if he still didn’t know what he was going to say to the omega. He just knew that if he saw the boy breathing he might find some peace. An IV bag was hooked to his arm, a heart monitor beeping quietly at the bedside. 

The imposing queen on the rooftop was nowhere to be found, for once looking much like the pup he’d once been. The unhappy scowl he wore like a badge of honor was wiped clean and his brows were relaxed from the deep furrows that dug between them. 

Bruce brushed a stray curl from Jason’s cheek, scarcely able to believe that the omega was there. When Jason died a piece of him did as well, and even after his miraculous return that small part of him was still buried in the empty tomb. Bruce had memorized Jason’s autopsy report front to back so he was intimately familiar with how much pain Jason had been in but he hadn’t  _ known  _ the depths of depravity he’d faced all alone at the clown’s hands.

He sat on the edge of the bed carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping omega. He knew he needed to leave and let him rest, but he just wanted to stay near him for a little while longer and listen to the proof that he was alive. 

* * *

  
  
  


Bruce was always a light sleeper, and nothing woke him faster than someone watching him. The room was still dim, the thick curtains drawn tightly closed against the sun. Bruce found himself propped up against the headboard from where he’d dozed off without meaning to. The heart monitor beeping steadily nearby, though the pattern was different enough to alert him that Jason was awake. He expected him to be feigning sleep so when the soft glow of Jason’s green tinged eyes stared up at him from the safety of his pillow, Bruce was caught off guard. 

Neither of them spoke a word, Bruce grateful because he did not trust his own tongue to not tie itself in knots. Jason’s hand slid from beneath the comforter slowly, his warm calluses scraping over the bruises across Bruce’s knuckles. 

Bruce turned his palm up, lacing their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. A strange calm settled over them both as he found himself sinking back against the bed, laying out next to the omega in a protective sprawl. Jason seemed to relax, nuzzling deep into his pillow with a sigh as he drifted back to sleep. Bruce joined him there, wishing he could live in that moment forever, because he knew that Jason would be gone before he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my best efforts, this chapter is seriously unsexy. But it had to be done, I'm so sorry. m(_ _)m  
> Next chapter should hopefully be less plot, more smut.
> 
> I'd also like to shout out to Bunny Jess (https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess) for helping me out with beta-ing, they have been amazing at keeping my grammar in check. Without them these chapters would have been a lot messier to read. 0u0b I'm really a lucky bean to have their help!


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce woke with Jason in his arms. Sometime in their slumber they’d come closer together, the younger man burrowed against his chest as though he wasn’t big enough to nearly dwarf him. Sleep drunk, Bruce buried his nose into his hair and breathed deep, firmly believing he was still dreaming. Jason wouldn’t have stayed much less crawled into his embrace. The omega had his pride and it had been years since he’d last hid from his nightmares in his bed.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, waking up steadily to the fact that this wasn’t actually his room but Jason’s den. He also became aware of every point of their bodily contact with intimate attention. A brush of a knee, the cold tip of a nose, soft breath tickling at his collarbones. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the pleasant glow in his chest at the feel of Jason warm and firm in his arms, stirring slowly. The boy’s arms came up, circling Bruce’s shoulders as he nosed into the space between his neck and shoulder purposefully seeking out his scent. 

“Jaylad,” He said softly, petting the back of his head carefully so he didn’t spook him. 

“M’tired Bruce,” Jason nipped him once, sharp enough to pinch as though he were a pup being scolded. “Stop thinking so loud and let m’sleep.”

“I--Sorry?” Bruce felt a shiver race up his spine, his heart picking up speed. The omega glared at him groggily, digging his fingernails into the curve of his nape. Bruce hadn’t felt this flustered, since the first time he’d tangled with Selina. He froze until Jason relaxed, pushing away from him.

“Nothing, nevermind.” The omega mumbled as he rolled over. He hissed immediately, the scent of fresh blood tinging the air.

Bruce was up instantly drawing back the sheet. He didn’t hesitate to make Jason turn back over so he could inspect the bandage over his wound. It was dirty, having bled through in old rust-colored patches. Bruce frowned, peeling back the gauze to find a few of the stitches had popped in the night. The wound itself was clean enough for a stab wound, but it was obviously deep. How he had avoided organ damage was a miracle.

“Stay still,” Bruce demanded, brooking no argument. He left the bed briefly to find some antiseptic and fresh bandages, not willing to let Jason sit in old dressings. 

Jason was pouting when he returned but he still allowed the fussing with only minor complaints. Redressing the wound gave Bruce something to take his mind off his thoughts, focusing on the task much easier than trying to think about how comfortable it felt to find Jason in his arms. 

He gave Jason’s leg a pat when he finished. “You have to stay on your back, no more moving around.” He told him, waiting until the omega did as he was told.

“This sucks.” Jason complained. “I’ve walked off worse, it’s just a stab wound!”

“In the gut,” Bruce frowned. “You won’t be  _ walking _ anything off until Leslie says so.” 

“I guess the food here is better than prison,” The boy sniffed as he reached behind his head to fluff his pillow. “Higher thread count too.” Bruce couldn’t help himself, he belted out a laugh. Jason went silent, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. 

“Holy shit, you  _ laughed _ . Did you get gassed? You were gassed.”

“I did not.” Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m just relieved you are alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jason countered. “Like I’m gonna let that creep get one over on me again.” Bruce’s humor faded, growing somber. That’s not what he would call what happened to Jason, not by a long shot. Bruce did not know how or even if to broach the subject of what had been done to him. It all made sense now and he needed to think carefully about how to move forward from there. The last thing he wanted was to cause any more pain.

“Can I get you anything? A drink, some breakfast?” Bruce changed the subject as he tossed the old bandages into the trash. Jason snickered.

“I don’t need food poisoning. Alfie will bring me something.” He settled back, getting comfortable again. His sweats were pulled low over his narrow hips, blanket tangled over his thighs. “You don’t gotta take care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you.” Bruce replied immediately, both of them going quiet at the revelation. It was true, he didn’t even have to think about it. 

Jason blinked owlishly at him, before looking away, his cheeks decidedly pink.“O-Ok.”

“I’ll tell Alfred to make something for you.” He may not have been able to cook, but he could certainly carry a tray upstairs.

* * *

Bruce didn’t know what the hell he was doing but he was trying his best. Leslie was strict in her orders, bedrest and no bone-headed stunts for at least ten days. Jason had been caught trying to sneak out of the manor by day two, first by Dick and then again by Alfred. Bruce had known it was too early for him to be out of bed, but he was still understanding that the boy would probably want to go back to his own den with Roy to heal up completely. So he’d let him sneak down the hallway.

Whatever Alfred had said to the boy had put an end to his escape attempts. Bruce hadn’t been there to hear it, stuck in one of the most boring phone meetings of his life with a business partner. When he finally untangled himself from the chatty Kathy, he visited Jason to find him watching the songbirds outside his bedroom window. The omega looked so forlorn that Bruce didn’t bother to scold him, all too familiar with being bedridden.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, knocking lightly on the doorframe. Jason side-eyed him warily.

“Lousy.” He groused. “Bored. I just wanted to walk in the garden, I wasn’t gonna go far.” He looked at Bruce suspiciously. “You gonna yell at me?”

“You’re expecting me to yell at you for trying to run away from bedrest? Me?” He grinned, nostalgic. The days of them together after patrol, bruised and banged up, sneaking out for ice cream at the pier because Jason had been young and hard to say no to. It was a little funny that despite the years between then and now, things still hadn’t changed. A smile, precious and genuine flirted over Jason’s lips, curving his mischievous mouth. They both laughed under their breath, knowing damn well Bruce was worse than anyone else in the entire family when it came to taking it easy. Jason froze when something down the hallway clattered-- the familiar sound of Alfred’s rolling tray.

“Ok, I was really just trying to avoid getting a sponge bath from Alfie.” Jason admitted, eyes wide with sheer dread. “Can you tell him I’ll do it myself?” He pleaded. Bruce watched the old beta turn the corner, maneuvering the service cart into Jason’s den.

“You can leave that there Alfred.” Bruce declared, the butler glancing at him. Jason relaxed, relieved. “I’ll help him bathe.”

“Fuck.” Jason said so softly Bruce nearly missed it.

* * *

Bruce filled the bathtub a few inches deep of water while Jason undressed. He took a seat hunched over on the toilet, knees knocked together demurely with a towel laid over his lap. Bruce averted his eyes, he’d seen between those legs many times by now, but Jason was understandably shy in his vulnerable state. He did his best to help him into the tub with his dignity intact.

“Don’t get water under the bandage.” Bruce told him, setting out the clean wash cloth and soft sponge. He left several fresh towels within arms reach just to help him keep it dry. Before he left he scented the omega with a gentle nuzzle before he headed out. He took up residence in the armchair by the window, giving his packmate the space and privacy he needed but close enough that he could hear if he needed assistance. He knew how much Jason cherished his independence and the last thing he wanted to do was make him think he was incapable.

Jason called him not long after, barely enough time for Bruce to get more than a few pages into a book. The omega had started washing, suds running down both arms. He looked uncomfortable, skin flushed from the warm water when Bruce spotted him.

“I can’t get to my legs.” He sounded frustrated, but his bandage was still clean, if a little damp. He hadn’t forced it, Bruce thought with relief. He rolled his sleeves up, watching the boy’s eyes grow wide as he knelt next to the tub and plucked the sponge from the water.

“It’s alright. That’s why I’m here.” He moved Jason’s arm aside, carefully wiping down his torso, avoiding the wound. Slowly the tension began to fade beneath the omega’s skin, a near silent purr vibrating in his throat as Bruce washed him down. He didn’t hesitate when he reached the crease of Jason’s thighs, sliding his hand between them to clean him there as well. Jason sucked his lower lip between his teeth, he did not look away, watching the suds run over Bruce’s fist. He finished and moved on to washing Jason’s hair, finding himself distracted by the way Jason rubbed his thighs together-- trying to hide his growing excitement. 

“It’s ok,” Bruce told him, because it  _ was _ . “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  _ Or done myself _ , he thought. “I’ll give you some privacy once we’re finished.” 

Jason let him rinse his hair out carefully, saying nothing when Bruce shifted to get up. Instead he caught the man’s sleeve, tugging him back down to kneel.

“Jaylad?”

“Wait. Please.” Jason licked his lips nervously, fingers hooked loosely over his cuff. Appreciation curled in Bruce’s gut at the display of submission, the faint scent of muted arousal edging out coherent thought. He froze there, swallowing down his own reaction. 

There wasn’t anything shameful about enjoying pleasure outside of a heat and he did not want to place a single doubt in his mind about it. Especially now, knowing what had been taken from him so cruelly. But that was hardly the issue. Jason was Roy’s omega now, and he could only imagine how much it could damage their budding relationship if he stepped in to instruct Jason again. 

Bruce was quiet for so long that Jason pulled away and was already looking for a way to haul himself from the tub. Abruptly Bruce made the decision, rising to his feet and reached for the removable showerhead. He slipped it off it’s hook, adjusting the faucet to the right temperature. Jason watched him suspiciously, gripping the sides of the bathtub for support until Bruce switched the showerhead setting from the normal spray to his own personal favorite-- a pulsating jetstream that was perfect for massaging away any aches or pains. Wordlessly he handed it over to Jason, sending him a secretive smile that spoke volumes.

“Oh,” Jason squirmed as the hint connected. 

“Just call me whenever you’re ready.” Bruce told him carefully. It probably wouldn’t take long but he didn’t want to insult his budding confidence. He was young enough that he might be able to enjoy it more than once, but that was for Jason to find out. He deserved to have control over his own exploration and Bruce wouldn’t allow anyone to take that from his packmate ever again.

* * *

Bruce made the executive decision to take a leave of absence from Wayne Enterprises, leaving affairs in Tim’s capable hands for the time being. The board was probably relieved, since he suspected they preferred the younger alpha due to his organized composure. Tim did not carry the weight of a false playboy socialite that Bruce had for years. It also helped that Tim was lightyears ahead of the competition when it came to understanding the R&D department that Lucius headed. Between the two, Wayne Enterprises stock prices were only expected to skyrocket. The company would be fine without him, it had weathered his absences before and for far longer than a mere fortnight.

Jason needed him more.

The young man never said as much but Bruce could smell the loneliness that had seeped out of the omega’s den into the halls. He removed the usual blockers he wore, allowing his own scent to permeate in an attempt to assure his wounded packmate of his safety. Bruce was conflicted by the fact that Roy had yet to show. He knew Jason had called him and he was baffled by the lack of support. He’d nearly called Oliver but refrained since he knew the archer wasn’t entirely to blame for Roy’s behavior. They’d been on the outs long before Jason had ever been in the picture.

Leaving for patrol had been the hardest thing he’d done in recent memory; Gotham wasn’t on his mind at all. While he was physically present, perched over the skyline with Damian at his side, his heart was at Jason’s bedside. Damian noticed. Much to Bruce’s surprise his response wasn’t the righteous anger that he had a reputation for.

“Go home Father, I shall keep watch here.” The young alpha had only recently begun to notice omegas in the way alphas did and not as a pup would. So perhaps he understood the distraction, his own senses in turmoil at the distressed atmosphere in the manor. Between Alfred and Dick, his son was already well on his way to becoming informed about what an alpha’s duties were when it came to caring for the pack. It was a small miracle and Bruce was proud of the boy’s progress.

“Don’t turn off comms with Oracle.” Bruce rumbled, sliding back from the edge of the roof. Crime had dropped after his previous rampage, so he had confidence in his son, made stronger by the knowledge that there would be no serious incidents. “Call me immediately if you need backup.”

Damian snorted. “I can handle myself--”

“ _ Call me _ , I will not lose any more pack.” He repeated firmly, brooking no argument. “Never again.” Damian shifted uncomfortably, tugging his hood back over his head. Bruce softened his stance a little, lightly patting his son’s shoulder.

“Thank you Robin.”

Damian nearly fell off the skyscraper.

* * *

The cave was cool and quiet when he pulled the batmobile into the automatic parking mechanism they used to quickly switch out vehicles. He planned to check on Jason once he’d showered and changed, but he found a problem with that course of action the moment he stepped foot out of the car. The omega was out of bed and in the chair next to the batcomputer, clad in barely a stitch of clothing-- only sweatpants and bandages. 

“Jaylad, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be in bed!” He quickened his pace up the metal rung steps to the platform.

Jason cringed minutely, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m not an invalid. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Bruce bit back his next rebuke, taking a slow breath to calm himself. Getting upset with the omega wouldn’t do anything but cause stress for them both. Collecting himself, he began to strip his gear off, laying it out neatly on a nearby console before he hung his cowl over the back of the chair. The omega watched him beneath his lashes warily, probably expecting a lecture.

“Does it hurt?” Bruce asked him finally, reaching out to press the back of his knuckles against the skin beside the bandage. Jason winced, before relaxing. The skin wasn’t overly warm and it was clear of infection, a positive sign of his recovery.

“It’s, uh…” Jason clenched his jaw, looking away. “It’s something else.” 

“I’ll call Leslie--”

“No!” Jason’s voice was sharp edged, gripping the arm rest to pull himself up out of the chair. He froze, doubling over to clutch his stomach. “Fuck, ow…” 

Bruce moved without hesitation, scooping him up. Jason squeaked in protest, but he did not struggle, clutching around the alpha’s neck as he carried him to the medbay. He stopped protesting when he was laid out onto the hospital bed, allowing Bruce to inspect his wound beneath the bandage closer. 

“I told you I’m fine, old man!” Jason rubbed his eyes, flushing beneath the scrutiny. “It’s just my--” He scowled, determination sparking in his gaze. “B, your filters. Take them out.”

Bruce nearly questioned him but did as the omega asked, tugging the near imperceptible filters from his nose. His brows shot into his hairline and he stared at Jason in realization. “You’re--”

“Yeah. Surprise.” Jason said with a hint of sarcasm. He slowly lost his flippancy as the alpha watched him, unmoving. “Uh, it started after you left.” 

Bruce stepped back from the bed, busying himself with cleaning up the old dressings. The scent of fresh heat was tantalizing, heady and vibrant. Suddenly the boy’s earlier behavior made sense. He was surprised at how much he wanted to break Roy’s fingers. Though whether it was for putting hands on Jason or for cruelly ignoring him, he couldn’t decide.

“I’ll track Roy down for you.” Bruce offered, though it pained him. Jason stared at him clearly puzzled, tilting his head.

“Why?” Jason asked.

“He’s supposed to be here, taking care of you.” Bruce wasn’t equipped for this conversation, but he would not let Jason think Roy’s abandonment was proper behavior. “It’s his duty as your alpha.”

“What?!” Jason’s mouth fell open, clearly offended. “Is that what you think?”

“What I think?” Bruce trailed off, worried when Jason began to laugh. The omega cut off with a hiss, holding his side. 

“You think Roy and I are together?” Jason wheezed, wiping his eyes of mirth. “We’re not. He’s just my friend that’s all.” A fresh peal of laughter escaped him. “God B, some detective you are.” 

Bruce said nothing, letting the omega tease him, because for once he deserved it. He sighed, easing himself to relax. He listened to Jason’s muted snicker, which turned into a groan when Bruce rolled a wheelchair over to the corner of the bed.

“Upstairs young man.” He ordered. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He helped Jason back into his nest, scenting him once he was tucked safely beneath the soft sheets. They hadn’t spoken on the elevator ride up and Bruce still wasn’t sure what to say. The entire situation had left him drained, relieved that he had misinterpreted it. It meant that Roy hadn’t been neglecting him, and Jason was--

Jason was still unmated and now Bruce was troubled by an entirely new conundrum. He supposed it was the boy’s heat affecting his judgement, but he wanted to scent him  _ inside _ and out until no one would dare look at him. The ferocity of his need to claim frightened him, realizing too late that he hadn’t taken his rut suppressants in weeks. They still needed to talk, but it would have to wait.

“B?” Jason reached for his hand, missing awkwardly as Bruce stepped away.

“Goodnight Jason.” Bruce said tightly.

“Bruce,” Jason sounded lovely, tone dipping low in what could only be interpreted as longing. “You said I just had to ask?” He dropped his hand, disappointment evident as Bruce retreated.

Bruce’s head spun. “I-- Jason, I can’t.”

“Oh,” The omega’s face fell, quickly turning bitter. “Well go on then. Don’t let me keep you.”

“I haven’t taken suppressants.” Bruce blurted out, unable to stand the chastising prickle creeping over him at how he’d upset the omega in his state. “I would only hurt you right now.” 

Jason’s eyes were gleaming when he looked at him again, cheeks flushed. “You were taking suppressants?” He sounded just like he had as a pup when Bruce handed him the mantle of Robin. “All this time?”

“Yes.” Bruce admitted, closing his eyes against the lovely picture Jason made. “I know how important it is to you, and it should happen only when you are ready with someone you care about.” He retreated further from the bed, reaching behind his back for the doorknob. “Please get some rest. I have to go.” He all but fled the den, ending their conversation for the time being. Bruce didn’t want to think about it, not when his head was this compromised. Jason deserved better.

* * *

Jason’s heat could not have come at a worse time. His stab wound made it difficult to move freely, and Leslie was empathetic but strict in her bedrest orders. She stopped by Bruce’s study after she’d finished examining the omega’s progress, handing him her report. He looked over it briefly, rubbing his temple.

“What are we supposed to do?” He asked plainly, dropping the file on his desk. “You know a dry heat will just cause muscle cramping. Which is exactly what we don’t want right now.”

“It’s better than tearing open his stitches.” She folded her arms loosely, sighing in frustration. “Absolutely no strenuous activity.” Her frown spoke volumes, obviously aggravated. She’d been cross with him since he told her to skip the pelvic exam part of Jason’s check up. He was willing to bear the brunt of her ire, because Jason was going through enough as it was.

“Is there anything we can do to ease his discomfort?” He leaned against his desk, trying not to wince when she gave him the same look she did whenever she caught him doing something she found unadvisable. Like jumping off rooftops to punch thugs.

“You know how to ease a heat, masturbation or by mounting. But I know you and your pack. Give an inch and you’ll take miles!” She waved a hand. “So unless he’s supervised, which I highly doubt he wants, I would just suggest letting him ride the dry heat out.” 

Bruce exhaled. “Thank you Leslie.”

“I mean it Bruce. No mounting until he’s healed up.” She jabbed him in the chest with one pointy finger, tone firm. “You’re soft for that boy, always have been.” 

He blinked, confused. The way she said that implied he would-- he felt his gut twist and flip at the fuzzy thoughts beginning to form in the small hind brain he couldn’t quite crush. The soft, wet, cinched tight around his knot kind of thoughts. He sunk his teeth into his tongue until he tasted copper. “Noted. I’ll make sure he follows doctors orders.” He showed her out graciously dropping the subject. When he returned to his study Alfred had left a glass of tonic water and a dose of rut suppressants on a tray. Dutifully he downed both, chasing it with the bitter tonic.

He was really beginning to hate the taste, far too close to disappointment.

* * *

Jason was cranky and sore when Bruce came to him, knocking before he entered. The omega glowered at him from his nest, a hot water bottle resting low on his belly. Bruce felt terrible but he’d had to wait before he could risk entering the den again. Just being in the same wing had been difficult enough and too many times he’d absently adjusted and  _ readjusted _ as he went about his day. 

Nasal filters weren’t much help now-- his hormones had already caught on to the fact that there was a ripe omega nearby and had begun to act accordingly. When he caught himself brushing against the corner of his desk as he made some calls for the Wayne Charities events, he’d slammed his own hand in the desk drawer to focus on anything else but the throbbing in his slacks. Thankfully, the medication had begun to kick in soon afterwards but now he was going to have an odd bruise on his hand he’d have to cover up. Bruce shuddered to think what might have happened had he not taken the pills.

The current formula on the market was woefully slow to act. They also needed to be taken in a certain time frame from the onset of a rut or an omega’s wet heat. Otherwise they’d not be very effective at best and useless at worst. He needed to suggest to Tim that their pharmaceutical branch should begin research into a more effective medication. It was unfair that omega medications were far more abundant as it placed the act of suppressing entirely on their shoulders. Too many times Bruce had saved an omega from a rutting Alpha who couldn’t be bothered to take medication because they had outdated, disgusting views that it was something only omegas did. The prejudice made Bruce ill every time.

“Leslie said you were healing well.” He told him calmly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason grumbled. “She told me to just suck it up.”

Bruce rubbed his neck, the tension he carried there making his scent glands tender. He’d staved off a rut, but the light sheen of oil they produced was inevitable. He wiped it through his hair quickly, hiding the evidence. “That’s why I came up to talk to you. She gave some guidelines to follow.” 

The omega snapped to attention, his breath sharpening. “What kinda guidelines?” 

Bruce reached down to pick the waterbottle up and set it aside on the nightstand. The omega bit his lower lip when he returned, pressing his palm low on his belly, rubbing soothing circles there. The cramps had made the boy’s stomach hard and slightly bloated, but he could feel the muscles unwinding themselves a little as he continued to massage. “You can ease the cramps, but absolutely nothing strenuous. You’ll have to stay on your back and keep movement to a minimum.” 

Jason’s fingers splayed over the sheet, inching them closer to gently tug at Bruce’s pantleg. Bruce sat next to him on the bed, letting himself be pulled near. “I-I think I can do that.” Jason said shakily, lips parting and bright eyes half lidded.

“She also said you had to be supervised.” Bruce coughed, looking away as the omega reached down to slip his thumbs beneath his waistband. “Though I trust you and will give you privacy if you want.”

Jason managed to get the sweats around his thick thighs, scent blooming of want and frustration. Impatience practically bled off him as he settled back, looking up at him with imploring eyes. “Bruce?” 

“Jaylad, do you want me to sit with you or go wait outside the door?” He asked quietly. 

“S-Stay.” Jason began to pant, breath puffing softly over Bruce’s neck when the boy leaned against him, getting comfortable. It was a natural behavior for an omega to become more physically affectionate, seeking skinship, and it made him happy that Jason was finally starting to display the behavior. It was just another sign that he was having a proper cycle, and his health was improving.

“Alright.” Bruce stroked Jason’s hair, wrapping his arm around his broad shoulders. “Don’t worry about me, just do whatever helps you feel better.” He smiled when Jason’s hand slipped south, touching himself hesitantly. Bruce averted his gaze politely, focusing on the bedsheet or the wall. Anything but the clumsy movement of Jason’s elbow as he slid his fingers over the place his nerves burned the brightest. 

He found himself watching Jason’s face eventually, marveling at the way his brows would hitch ever so slightly whenever he grazed the right spot. It was so distracting that Bruce didn’t even notice Jason was slick until the omega’s eyes blinked open, staring hazily at his own sticky fingers.

“Everything ok?” He asked, before the omega wiped his fingers off on his slacks purposefully, staining them as if trying to mark him for his own. Bruce went still with his heartbeat in his ears as Jason’s hand continued north, reaching for his fly. His nails barely scraped the zipper before Bruce caught his wrist and pulled his hand away.

Jason froze beneath his grip, guilt writ clear on his flushed face. Bruce loosened his hold, petting his thumb over the pulse that beat quickly beneath the soft skin of Jason’s inner wrist. Apologizing for being rough he scented him, trying to wash away the shame pouring off the omega from his actions.

“Jason.” He murmured, nudging the strong chin up. He couldn’t help the small smile that slipped past his control when the boy met his eyes. “I’m fine. I don’t need anything.”

“But--” Jason’s eyes began to shine, blinking rapidly. 

Bruce watched in dismay as tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. Without thinking, he pulled him close, tucking him against his neck. He couldn’t help but rumble at him, soothing him with reassuring strokes over his broad back. Jason sniffled, sucking in a shaky breath but he didn’t try to pull away, choosing to cling close. 

“Please don’t cry.” Bruce said helplessly. “I promised Leslie you would follow the rules, and I’m trying to be a good chaperone.” He ruffled the soft curls of Jason’s nape affectionately. Jason hiccuped wetly, rubbing his nose against the fabric of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry.” Jason sighed. “I just--I just wanted to look.” He went practically scarlet as he explained, curling his fingers a little tighter into his shirt. “You’ve seen  _ mine _ plenty.” He added, strangely petulant. Bruce nearly pointed out that Jason had asked him to-- but heat amplified emotions and reduced reason so he couldn’t be really blamed for that. He feels heavy at the thought that Jason has probably only seen one other alpha before and it wasn’t his choice to. 

_ Soft _ , Bruce thinks, remembering Leslie’s accusation. He withdraws as best he can from Jason’s proximity, hesitating. At the way Jason sags a little and clearly feeling rejected, he decides that just  _ looking _ isn’t going to hurt anything. He’s confident in his control and the suppressants that he’ll withstand the temptation. Anything to make Jason happy again. He unbuckled his belt, hesitating at his fly.

“You can look.” He warns. “If you promise not to touch.” Unbuttoning his fly he guided himself out, leaving one hand free in case Jason’s tried to wander again. He’d never felt so self conscious before, distracted by the headiness of omega scent that had him rethinking the wiseness of this idea. They curled up together that way, Jason’s tears drying up as arousal began to buzz beneath his sensitive skin once more. 

This close Bruce could nearly taste slick that gathered inside, all for an alpha to come and take, sweet, thick and cloying. The desire to run his length over Jason’s pink little slit until he was good and hard was as strong as a dying man’s thirst. Sinking his teeth into his tongue until he tasted copper, he held himself perfectly still when Jason rested his cheek on his shoulder, curiously peering down at him with open fascination.

“It’s big.” He murmurs, though he does as he’s told and keeps his hands to himself, discreetly toying with his clit. It’s horribly distracting, especially knowing that he is the subject of Jason’s thoughts as he touches himself. “Is that how big it is all the time?”

“No. It gets a little larger when…” Bruce pauses, catching himself before he nearly gives himself a tug to demonstrate. Shaking his head he forces himself to keep his hand lax, refusing to give in to his lesser instincts. “Well, you know. I told you exactly my size, remember?”

“Yeah but it’s different seeing it up close and personal. Not at all like I thought...” Jason’s hand cupped between his pretty legs, squeezing almost as an afterthought. “It’s nice.”

He’d been complimented before, but never so innocently. Before Bruce knows what he’s doing, his other hand finds purchase between the silky skin of the omega’s inner thighs, brushing aside Jason’s hand. He rubbed over him in quick, tight circles, smiling when he felt the tiny little bud twitch beneath his fingertips. Someone moaned, deep and loud in the white static air between them. Bruce was too distracted by the shudders wracking through Jason’s sturdy frame to care that it was him. Tracing the tight entrance gently, he spread the slick around until it dripped freely and began to leave stains on the sheets beneath them.

“Oh fuck, B…” Jason shook against him, arching against his palm in a desperate bid to gain more friction. “God, feels so good. So much better!” 

Bruce closed his eyes, gathering the threads of his control as he practically ached all over to roll atop him and show him just how it could  _ really _ be. The thought frightened him, as he searched the tiny opening and found it just as guarded as before. The way Jason clenched in response with his breath held captive between his teeth, drew Bruce out of his cloistered thoughts. It was a much needed splash of levity to temper the fire flickering beneath his own navel. 

He found Jason watching him, surprise sparking behind his shifting gaze when he realized he’d been caught staring. The idea that the omega was measuring his worth as an alpha and obviously appreciated what he found sent a lance of heat straight down Bruce’s spine, his knot tingling bright and hot.

“Let me? Please.” Jason slid his slick fingers over Bruce’s knuckles, stroking the back of his hand. He was startled to realize he was gripping himself like a vice, hard and aching against his palm.

It was the most difficult thing he’d ever done to decline, but Bruce shook his head. “Not this time, Jaylad.” At the frustrated groan he nudged him. “We’ll talk about it when your heat is over.”

“But--” Jason nuzzled close, a soft whine escaping him. He seemed most interested at the latter part, mumbling under his breath. “ _ It’s not fair I’m the only one _ …”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop.” Bruce admitted, wanting to drink up the little moan that Jason couldn’t seem to stifle. “Please be good for me?”

The boy quieted his complaints, purring softly as he retreated to grip at Bruce’s shoulders, spreading his legs wider. “Ok…” He hid his face, sighing when Bruce resumed petting over his mound, flicking his fingers through the slick folds until Jason trembled. It was calming in a way, listening to the rusty little purr sawing away as he worked the omega to climax.

Jason clung to him, mouth open and wet as he panted through it, so close that Bruce could feel his lips against his neck. Truthfully he wanted the omega to bite down and be bitten in return, curl himself around this warm, strong body and  _ claim  _ it entirely for his own. It was a natural response for an alpha to have, but he’d sooner die than hurt Jason ever again. 

“B, please more…” Jason begged, teeth scraping over his scent gland. The effect was immediate, his entire body flaring hot and cold as his cock jerked, dripping arousal until his own scent rose above Jason’s to smother and soothe. A deep, possessive growl rattled through his chest like a thunderclap and beneath his touch Jason  _ sang _ . Thick thighs trapped his arm as the boy came, shaking hard enough to fall apart and trusting enough that Bruce would put him back together again afterwards.

He ground his teeth and cupped him firmly through it, rocking the heel of his palm in a bruising grind. He couldn’t stop groaning in sympathy when the contractions kept coming, searching in vain for a knot to clamp around. Jason whined, hot tears running down his cheeks as the sensation overwhelmed him, abdominals in high relief with each convulsion. It was all Bruce could do to keep him still, wrapping his free arm around him to keep him close. 

“F-Fuck…” Jason crooned tremulously when the aftershocks faded at last. He released the deathgrip he had on Bruce’s hand, letting him shake the slick from his soaked fingers. “W-What was that???” The omega sounded bewildered and exhausted, groggily looking up at him.

“Locking.” Bruce breathed, heart pounding as though he’d run for miles. It was hard to concentrate between the thoughts of  _ tight, wet  _ and  _ heaven _ . It was unusual for an omega to lock without being mounted, but not unheard of. He’d had it happen once before while tonguing a young, inexperienced socialite at a gala in a not-so-private alcove of a hallway. It had been before he’d adopted Dick and began to curb his dalliances to impress social workers. “Remember the contractions you have during a heat? It’s your body preparing for mounting. If an alpha’s knot is inside your vagina during your orgasm, your vaginal walls will contract down and ‘lock’ his penis in place to ensure he ejaculates.”

“Mm,” Jason hummed, nuzzling him. “I didn’t know it felt like that.” 

“It doesn’t happen often without getting mounted-- I’m sorry, I think it was my fault.” Bruce could still feel his pulse throbbing in his knot and he needed to leave soon. Jason would be fine for a while, at least until the next spike in his heat. If he stayed any longer he feared he would cause another heat daze, which would be much more dangerous for Jason than his regular cycle.

“Don’t apologize B. I should be thanking you. I enjoyed it.” Jason yawned, unperturbed by the copious wet spot beneath him. He patted Bruce’s chest weakly before rolling away to lay down on the bed fully. At that angle, it was impossible to miss his own enjoyment of what had transpired. Bruce’s neck grew hot as he began to flush, embarrassed at the way Jason’s eyes flared at the sight of his erection. The omega grimaced and shifted a moment later when Bruce stood up to tuck himself back into his slacks. 

“B?”

“Yes Jaylad?”

“I think I popped a few stitches.”

“Damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I really struggled to get the pacing/flow of this chapter right. But I'm satisfied how it turned out now! (Thanks again to BunnyJess for beta-ing for me, and giving me encouragement!) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm already slogging away at the next one. :)


	5. interlude

Jason woke just before dawn, some instinctual part of him able to tell that Bruce was home. It pissed him off when he first noticed the habit, especially when he and the alpha were at odds. It reminded him of being a stupid, naive pup who scrambled down to the cave the second he felt the rumble of the batmobile beneath the floorboards. Now in the privacy of his den he found it comforting. The heats spent outside of the manor had been wrought with aching pains that clawed deep into his bones. Despite everything that had happened, the rich scent of hardwood and candle smoke here soothed him and made the pain and suffering in his guts at least a little more bearable. An added bonus was that the mad laughter that haunted his nightmares never echoed in his slumber under its roof. He felt safe here.

Facing the reason why was harder to admit though. He knew it wasn’t just the location, but rather the inhabitants within it. Under Bruce’s watch, he did not have the anxiety of worrying about enemies crawling into access points or attacking him. It was a fortress in it’s own right, but at the heart of it he trusted Bruce and the pack to protect him in such a vulnerable state. Even if he never admitted it directly, he knew it to be true and that was enough. 

Jason rolled onto his back, shifting his thighs carefully. He was beginning to flare again, skin growing flushed and muscles tightening within his belly. Bruce hadn’t lied, the contractions did feel good when wet. He covered his face with both hands and took a deep, steadying breath as he mulled over the previous events. It still didn’t feel real yet.

He couldn’t believe he’d asked Bruce to stay, much less  _ help _ him. But Bruce did it without complaint, doting and kind even after everything he'd done to not warrant an ounce of positive attention. He knew things were still raw between them after his return to Gotham, but as the months passed it seemed to be put behind them and the alpha was giving him leeway once he promised to not cross the cardinal line within city limits. Ever since then, Bruce had been a perfect picture of what every alpha should be to pack, and belatedly Jason realized that pack included him now as well. It was difficult to keep his head clear after being treated so gently. He wasn’t used to it, which made his resolve (and his knees) weak.

He’d worked so hard to not allow his emotions to overwhelm him, especially since his work was so dangerous. He wasn’t always perfect, but he’d come a long way from being a hardheaded pup who felt first and thought through his actions later. A proper heat had blown all of his progress out of the water without much trace.

He reached down and cupped himself carefully as a contraction twinged at his center. It drug a grunt from him as he chewed his lower lip through it, idly stroking at the spot where slickness gathered. Bruce’s fingers had been so thick and deliciously rough, he wished the alpha hadn't stopped. White-hot heat echoed up his spine at the next pulse, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth.

He’d been a jumbled, messy wreck at the thought of damaging his restored chastity. It was one of the only things about the pit he’d actually appreciated, especially after what happened to it in the first place. The joker had told him nobody would want him without it, and despite telling himself it wasn’t true, his heat had wrenched those insecurities right out of him again.

As a pup, he never dreamed he’d present as an omega. He’d also never imagined a life without Bruce at his side either. He should have known, especially in the months coming up to the end. His heart had ached to see the alpha disappear with omegas at galas, or chase Selina over rooftops. He’d thought he was just jealous of Bruce, wanting a turn to be the one to pursue a pretty omega. Being nothing more than a silly pup, wishing to grow up too soon. Now he knew better because the moment Bruce touched him again, Jason found himself wanting to be the one chased and caught. All that rage he’d carried hadn’t just been about becoming better than Bruce-- he’d wanted the alpha’s undivided attention and desired to get beneath his solid, impressive form. He was ashamed of himself when he’d come to that realization and had softened his stance considerably. Which is how he’d ended up in the unspoken limbo they both found themselves in now. He knew that the rest of the pack was happy about it, but he’d been drifting restlessly and suffering more and more with each passing heat because of it. Now, he wasn’t sure if having a healthy heat was any less miserable than a neglected one.

He startled at the soft knock on his door, sitting up on his elbows. Bruce called out to him and he inhaled sharply. Bruce’s scent was faint, which frustrated him greatly, because the fresh scent was much better than the marked items growing stale in his nest. Already the wheels were beginning to turn in his head, a half formed idea becoming a haphazard plan. He sat up to shove a pillow beneath his shoulders and cleared his throat.

“Come in,” He replied. Bruce opened the door, his face unreadable until he noticed his state on the bed. Desperately Jason feigned nonchalance, lounging as casually as he could. He parted his knees slightly, hoping it gave Bruce just enough space to see what he had to offer him without being too obvious. The spark of surprise behind the alpha’s icy blue eyes was like a pump of adrenaline directly to his heart, giving him the courage to speak up.

“Jaylad--” Bruce cleared his throat, blinking. It was brief, but Jason definitely saw his gaze dip and dart back up again. 

“Check it for me again?” He asked, covering for his nervousness by batting his lashes ever so slightly. He felt like victory dancing when Bruce simply nodded a moment later and came to his bedside. The alpha’s hands didn’t tremble or hesitate when they touched him, but Jason couldn’t help but shiver at the warm scrape of his callouses. Bruce smoothed his palms over the insides of his thighs and Jason prayed he didn’t notice how eagerly he spread his legs for him. The gentle press against his flesh made him almost gasp, stifling it to an inaudible hitch in his throat. He squirmed at the cold air when Bruce laid bare his intimates, but still felt like he was burning alive under his gaze. 

Bruce retreated much too soon, patting his hip to reassure him. “It’s still intact. Alfred is bringing some breakfast up soon, do you need him to bring you anything else?”

_ Touch me _ , he wanted to say, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t listen to him. So he shook his head, busying himself with pulling a blanket over his waist to hide his disappointment. Bruce was already helping Alfred bring in the trays, but Jason was hungry for something far more carnal. As he tucked into warm waffles and fresh fruit, he began to construct his plan.

* * *

The first step of the plan was to solicit Alfred’s help.  _ Sort of _ . He made sure to drop the hint to the old beta that he wanted Bruce to come to him as soon as he was done in the cave the next morning. Perhaps he was just being polite, but more than likely Alfred was secretly aware of his longing and took pity on him. Bruce was not surprised to see him undressed this time, lips pressed into a soft, thoughtful line.

He checked him once more without a fuss, seemingly comfortable with the request by now. It was hard to not give the ruse away, beg him to do more than just look. Jason squirmed beneath the inspection, feeling dirty for enjoying the attention but too eager for more to care much. He told himself it was just one little white lie, and he'd done far worse than that before. Just as Bruce shifted to move away, he struck.

“B, it hurts.” He complained softly. 

“Your stomach? But you’re--” The alpha seemed concerned, frowning in confusion. Jason couldn’t blame him, he was definitely not  _ dry _ this morning. How could he be, when all he thought about was getting Bruce’s hands on him? He shook his head quickly, not quite able to look the alpha in the face for what came next.

“N-no it’s uhm,  _ outside _ .” He fidgeted, feeling heat seep over his cheeks. Bruce went still as stone, expression locking down into a neutral way that meant the man was processing.

“Is it a burning sensation or an ache?” The alpha’s voice was steady and patient, his eyes clearing of any distraction, recovered from the initial surprise and focused in on the problem at hand. 

“It’s just s-sore? I guess it’s an ache.” Jason mumbled, grasping the sheet to relieve the tension building in his stomach. “I think I bruised myself.” That was possible, wasn’t it? He hoped so at least.

“Show me where it hurts.” Bruce wasn’t asking, his tone firm. It was a familiar one that he used on him when he was Robin, and caught him trying to hide a wound or illness. He hesitated, before he did as he was told, tapping over his ‘ache’ quickly. His cheeks burned like a bonfire when Bruce shut down again, blankly staring between his legs. He hurriedly wiped his hand against the sheet and shuffled to sit up, feeling like an idiot. Of course Bruce would figure it out and now he was going to leave and  _ why _ did he ever think an alpha like Bruce would ever--

  
“Let me get some ointment, it should help.” Bruce announced, as he walked to the bathroom with a purpose. Jason lay frozen amongst the pillows as he listened to the alpha rummage in the sink cabinet, returning with a nondescript tube that he recognized as a salve they all used for minor aches and pains. The alpha was reading the label as he sat back down on the bed. “Just put a dab of this on it and it should help ease the discomfort.” Bruce smiled, holding the tube out to him.

“I can’t see down there, could you do it for me?” Jason cut in quickly, hope rising in his chest at the way the smile on Bruce’s face didn’t falter. Still, Jason could tell from the quirk of his brow that he was thrown a little by the request. Thankfully, the alpha didn’t protest or question him further.

Bruce uncapped the tube without fanfare, squeezing a bit of salve onto his fingers before reaching between his legs. Jason’s heart hammered in his ears when the first stroke knocked the breath from his lungs. It wasn’t as intense as the vibrator, but far more satisfying than his own hand had been. Most importantly, it was  _ Bruce _ touching him. That alone was enough and he was certain now of his own desire for him to be  _ his _ alpha.

It took a monstrous effort to not rock his hips against the tantalizing strokes, but he held himself perfectly still.  _ God. _ Bruce was as deft at this as picking locks, precise and persistent. Jason was easier than any locked door, would have given him entrance with the slightest of ease. He closed his eyes to hide the way they rolled back into his head, pleasure scorching his flesh beneath the gentle ministrations. He was fairly sure he hid his reaction well enough that the alpha was none the wiser to how good he was making him feel, playing up his supposed discomfort by whining for the alpha to be careful. 

He almost cried when Bruce stopped, he'd been _ so c _ lose. It was probably a deserved punishment, as he listened to the man wash his hands and put away the ointment, completely oblivious to his frustration. Jason nodded miserably when Bruce told him he would be out for meetings at Wayne Enterprises, realizing there would be no more attempts to wheedle attention from the alpha today. 

_ Damnit _ . He'd just have to try again in the morning.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent in a hellishly delicious cycle of trying and failing to orgasm as Bruce masturbated him. He tried everything he could think of, even going as far as warming up beforehand to get himself close enough for the alpha to finish the job. He nearly got caught, Bruce's brows raising when he spread his legs for inspection-- his clit was apparently very  _ swollen _ and red. Mortified, he couldn’t admit it was because he’d spent the whole night playing with it while thinking of him. He took the ice pack Bruce gave him and sulked as he was left alone to cool down, quite literally.

He was about to give up hope when it suddenly happened. Apparently a little abstinence was what he'd needed because the next morning he went off like a rocket, shuddering in bliss as Bruce rubbed in the cream with quick circular movements that seemed to light up all the right nerves bundled there. He came back to himself purring, halting abruptly when he realized what he was doing. Bruce didn't mention it or indicate that he was aware of what he'd just made Jason do, despite the way his strong, wonderful fingers glistened with the evidence.

The last few days of his heat were spent hazily, touching himself and cuddling Bruce's pillow that he kept hidden beneath the bed. He knew the nest would be deconstructed after his heat, but he wanted to keep this piece of it as long as he could. It carried the strongest scent of Bruce's deep musk, laden with pheromones. It made his head fuzzy and his vagina exceptionally wet and tingly whenever he gave into the urge to hump it, which was often. He allowed himself the fantasy that it was Bruce he was riding, embarrassed by the stains he left afterwards. He was going to have to steal it when he left, so Bruce wouldn't find out what he'd been using it for. He felt so ashamed of his own cowardice, begging for a knot in his fantasies but too afraid of rejection to do more than feign innocence in reality. 

The longing only got worse with each subsequent visit, but he managed to enjoy a satisfying climax every time Bruce visited him now. It was strange that no matter how much he soothed himself, he was always left unsatisfied and restless. It wasn't until Bruce rubbed one out for him that he could sleep peacefully, no longer plagued by deep contractions or heat dreams.

He couldn't have been sure, but he swore the tube was empty on the last day of his heat. Bruce still went through the motions but he couldn't smell the ointment at all. He was so wet with anticipation that Bruce's scent, muted and faint, was the only thing he could catch over the smell of his own slick.

The climax the alpha gave him was the best so far in his limited experience. Bruce always seemed to stop rubbing just as he crested, which left him to float through the sensation alone while the alpha cleaned up in the meantime. Today Bruce switched from circling around his clit to pressing firmly at the base of it and practically scrubbed the climax out of him, guiding him through it to the end. It felt so good that he didn't know what to do besides press his face into his pillow and hope that he hid his blush well enough.

It was heavenly and he couldn't believe he was getting away with it. It was also pure hell. He knew that he couldn't continue this ruse much longer, but he also didn't want to spend another heat without Bruce's help ever again. Jason couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped his bitten lips, praying that the arch of his pelvis into his hand wasn't obscenely obvious.

"Does it feel better?" Bruce asked, the low timbre in his tone made Jason want to kiss him.

"Y-yea...thanks B." His own voice sounded faint, distracted at the way Bruce gently brushed his thumb over the top of his mound in a feather light caress.

Slick trailed from Bruce's hand when he finally pulled away, and Jason knew he wasn't supposed to fall asleep yet, but his limbs felt like lead and he could barely keep his eyes open. Dreamily he sank back into the bed, unable to protest when Bruce tucked him in under the soft comforter. He was out like a light in no time and when he awoke later he realized Bruce hadn't lied about another important fact:

Dried up slick was absolutely no fun to clean up, and now he really  _ was _ sore from all the scrubbing. Sadly, there wasn't any ointment left.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from the main plotline (and Bruce's narration tbh, he's so difficult to write!) and decided to venture into Jason's viewpoint a little. He thinks he's so sly, but little does he know Bruce was onto him the whole time. XD
> 
> And you all know from the story, Bruce *knows* what's up, but he never intended to finish Jason--he would give him his privacy for that. It just happened accidentally and took them both by surprise. But Jason was so happy and relieved afterwards it's hard not to pamper him when he asks for attention again. He also doesn't want to embarrass the omega, so he just keeps quiet and does his best to make him feel better. :3 Jason is so spoiled.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to let me know your thoughts! I'm diving back into the next proper chapter now, and hopefully will have it ready soon... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Election Day! If you can, please go vote and make your voice heard. It's *really* important, especially this year.
> 
> I voted first thing this morning, and I have the next few days off work because my nerves are fucking shot. I need a sabbatical from this shit. If you're as frazzled as I am, you guys probably need a break too. So... here's a lil' something to read at the polls while you wait in line. >:3c
> 
> I hope everyone has a good (and safe!) day, please take care. <3

Bruce’s ears were still ringing when he shut the door to the master suite. Leslie had yelled at them both the entire time she stitched Jason back together, just as he predicted. Balking at the idea of being lectured like a pup further he’d retreated hastily to his own den once she was finished. The sight of Jason’s wound and the scent of his pain had doused the fire licking through his loins, but even so, Alfred’s silent displeasure was more than enough to cool him down. 

The situation had spiraled out of control and it was entirely his fault. He would never forget the look on Alfred’s face as he caught sight of Jason’s blood on the sheets. It reminded Bruce of another tradition that ran in all levels of society, one that still carried weight enough that it was as expected as wearing white in a wedding. The airing of the  _ consummation bedding _ .

He rubbed his hand over his face wearily, realizing a moment too late that he hadn’t washed up after soothing the young omega. Despite himself he breathed deeply, eyes floating closed as a dark moan rattled his chest, quiet and full of ardor. It stuck in his throat, guilt as thick as the scent of deep, honeyed musk clinging to his fingers. In the privacy of his den and his own head, Bruce _ wanted _ . 

It had been a night of revelations and every single previous interaction cast itself in sharp new light. Bruce couldn’t stop himself from searching where he’d gone wrong-- there had been so many points he'd overstepped the supposedly clear boundaries until no walls between them were left. He shouldn’t have stayed to instruct him personally, or at the very least put an end to it sooner than later.

He sat heavily on his bed, burying his face in his hands and sighed. The memory was vivid as a photograph, Jason’s tentative, hopeful expression as he squirmed under the onslaught of Bruce’s tending. The way he’d flushed all over when he'd stopped, slick painting his carved thighs.

_ “Bruce it still hurts, I need more...” _

God. How had he been so _blind_? He hadn't meant to make Jason climax. He'd tried to be clinical about it, keeping his touch light and business-like, but the omega had been so _sensitive_. Of course he was. Jason was touch starved and hungry for love, very much an omega in need. Any other alpha would have been swayed but Bruce was supposed to be better than that. He was pack leader and putting his pack above his base instincts was tantamount to his position.

He’d still been letting his knot lead him this entire time and not using common sense like he'd thought was. The possibility of causing Jason embarrassment had seemed worse than just going along with it, allowing Jason to have pleasure without shame. Bruce grumbled, displeased with his lack of control.

Jason had no blame in this. Naturally, omegas would tumble and love play with alphas their own age as they developed. Of course an exception would be made in his case. He wasn’t a pup on the cusp of presentation. He was a full grown queen, stunted and traumatized by emotional baggage. Maybe that was why Jason fixated on him, he reasoned, because he was the only mature alpha in his inner circle he could trust to understand his needs. Needs that were starkly different from an adolescent pup.

The notion that Jason trusted him, even after everything they’d been through made something in him want to roll over and purr. Being accepted by the pack omega was what every alpha strove for, but to be chosen during a heat? Bruce shook himself, ignoring the primal sensation of victory that leapt in his chest. There was nothing to celebrate here, because Jason wasn’t choosing him, he was barely able to even look at a phallus without panicking. Despite how he’d reacted to Bruce,  _ it didn’t actually mean anything _ . Did it?

He’d promised Jason they would talk after his cycle, but for the life of him he couldn’t imagine what to say. An apology seemed in order, and probably a gentle explanation that his hand in his instruction was over. It was time for Jason to go out and begin seeking courtship-- Bruce stiffened at the deep growl that echoed through his den, startled to find it coming from his own throat. He stared at his fists as he clenched them against his thighs, jaw ticking with the urge to shout. 

A soft knock at the door distracted him, Alfred’s soft tone announcing his entrance through the heavy oak paneling. He froze under the butler’s scrutiny, acutely aware that he was not finished being reprimanded.

“Is there a rogue in your chambers, Master Bruce?” Alfred’s tone was anything but nonchalant, as he made a show of sweeping the room with his critical eye. “A rival suitor, perhaps?” Bruce twitched, feeling very exposed.

Instead of the lecture he expected, Alfred smiled fondly at him with his hands folded behind his back. That meant very little though, Alfred was one of the few people he had trouble reading. He usually thought it because the beta was as good as family to him, but Alfred’s skill at flouting detection in his days as an agent for the queen was also a factor to consider.

“Is--” He croaked, swallowing before he continued. “Is that what you think?”

“What I think, sir?” Alfred hummed. 

“That I’m courting Jason,” Bruce murmured, spreading his hands. “I’m not.”

“You should be.” Alfred’s face was perfectly placid, as he busied himself with opening the closet to pull out some clothing from the racks and drawers. He was too dumbfounded to register the motions until Alfred opened a suitcase with a loud snap. Confused, he watched the butler pack his clothing into it, a question dying on his lips. “Master Bruce, I have been many things in my life, but a fool has never been one of them. When Master Jason returned to us, I have always known that this was a possible outcome.”

“Outcome?” Bruce echoed, feeling faint.

“That you would court him.” The way he said it sounded so sure. Bruce swallowed against the lump that had appeared in his throat, feeling out of his depth. Was it really that simple? Surely not, he was--

“I’ve made arrangements for you to stay at the penthouse in the Diamond District sir.” Alfred took pity on him, rolling the suitcase towards the door. Bruce’s head shot up, lips parting in protest. “Surely you must realize that the current situation is untenable. Master Jason needs to heal and with you in the house he cannot rest.”

“I would never--” Bruce shook his head, horrified at Alfred’s implication.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred admonished. “You’re on the cusp of a rut, that has been overdue for at least a year. Master Jason’s heat was brought on by exposure to your rutting pheromones, and Dr. Leslie believes it should settle down in a day or so once you leave.”

Bruce’s mouth closed with a snap, mollified.

“Can I at least say goodbye?” He didn’t want to think about anything at the moment, but he didn’t want Jason under the impression he was abandoning him. Again.

“Of course.” Alfred opened the bedroom door, stepping aside for him. Bruce was a little put off when the butler followed him to Jason’s den, feeling much like an overgrown pup to be chaperoned. Alfred stood outside the door but he didn’t let him close it to give them privacy.

Jason’s eyes looked impossibly large from his perch on some pillows, torso wrapped in fresh bandages. He flicked a glance at Alfred’s form in the doorway before seeking Bruce out, imploring him for an explanation without a word. Bruce made to reach for him, the desire to comfort him strong, but came up short when he realized that was what got them into trouble in the first place.

“Hey,” Jason sounded nervous. “Did you come to tuck me in, B?”

“I--” Bruce blinked at the raw register in his own voice, before clearing his throat. “I came to let you know I have business to attend to for a few days.” Jason’s expression began to close off, and how had he _not_ seen it coming before when the boy vanished for months? It was so obvious in hindsight. “Alfred and Leslie think your heat was brought on by me. I’m overdue for a rut.” Bruce said quickly, scrambling for anything to keep Jason from coming to the wrong conclusion again. The omega did stop frowning at least, brows raising in surprise by the admission.

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as it’s over,” He explained, looking back at Alfred. The butler wasn’t paying them any attention outwardly, checking his pocket watch instead. “You need to rest without any unnecessary stress right now.” He couldn’t help but cup Jason’s cheek in his palm, brushing the pad of his thumb over the curved corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t you need a partner for a rut?” Jason watched him carefully beneath his lashes, lips parting in a soft exhale. Bruce forced himself to pull away, tempted beyond belief to steal his next breath with a kiss.

“No Jaylad. I’ll be fine by myself.” He straightened, not missing the calculating glitter in those pretty teal eyes. The whine was not wholly unexpected, but the faint scent of slick following it was like a punch to the nose. He straightened, staunchly putting away the reaction his body was having, refusing to give in. It was not the time nor the place. “I promise.” He hummed, unable to stop the charming smile that came as second nature whenever he was in an omega’s company. Especially one that was--

“I believe we are running behind schedule, Master Bruce.” Alfred interrupted, closing his pocket watch with a click. He tucked it into his breast pocket before addressing the young omega. “I will return shortly, Master Jason. Is there anything you need before we leave?”

“No…” Jason was actually pouting, arms folded over his chest. He sighed, meeting Bruce’s gaze again. “You promise you’ll come back?”

“I will.” Bruce assured him as he headed out the door.

“You gotta teach me about ruts later...” Jason called and it might have been Bruce’s imagination but he swore he heard him giggle when he nearly tripped over his own two feet. Jason had the gall to look innocent when he swiveled his head to gawk, but Alfred blocked his view. He urged him to keep moving while keeping pace behind him, leaving Bruce no choice but to march downstairs to the waiting car.

One he was buckled in, Bruce ran his hand through his hair feeling the sweat bead at his hairline. He was already hot beneath the collar, a familiar symptom with the onset of coming into rut. He’d missed the next dose of suppressants so he wasn’t at all surprised to be falling apart this soon. Even when they were miles away from the manor, he still refused to picture Jason’s lovely hindquarters raised up in picturesque mount no matter how tempting it was. That line of thought was only going to bring him trouble. _Damnit_.  


He dreaded the long days ahead, with only a toy sleeve and his own hand as company. A partner would have eased his suffering, but he had promised Jason he wouldn’t. The last time he’d rut with someone it had culminated in Damian-- he’d been younger and less jaded when Talia had offered up to him. It had been bitter sweet, their joining. Two alphas fighting against the world, him believing he could fix her and her of the mindset that she could change him. They were past all that now, co-parenting a pup that was a miracle of modern science and testament to the love that Bruce knew they shared once.

“ _ B, I’ll be good, so good. Want pup... _ ”

* * *

The penthouse was clean and efficient, though Bruce cared little for the opulence. Alfred put away his clothes and made sure that the fridge was stocked with enough ready-made meals and plenty of bottled water. Then the butler left him to it, punching in a security code to lock the suite down-- making it his own personal cage to keep him in check until the rut had passed.

It was a precaution that needed to be taken of course, not only for Bruce’s peace of mind, but for the pack as well. They all took their ruts in a safe, secure location with or without partners. It was Dick who had caused the practice to be put into place, after one too many close calls back when he was with the Titans. 

Bruce almost tore his shirt as he undressed, uneasy at the memory of Dick crooning into Jason’s ear. It was only his age and experience that had him breathe through the wave of hormones, refusing to acknowledge the demand for dominance. He was not going to hunt Dick down and challenge him like some lust drunk idiot. Jason had already rejected Dick’s advances--

He groaned, falling face first into the California king. This thought pattern was only going to spiral him into a dark place that he knew would be hard to crawl out of. There were more pleasant things he could think about other than letting his brain twist itself into knots. He breathed in deeply, the sheets smelling blank; borderline sterile had it not been for the unobtrusive scent of detergent. It was a far cry from sweet and warm like his own bed back home, when Jason had nested with him. 

Jason’s hips arching off the Sybian, his body seeking the satisfaction Bruce could give him. His pillow bedraggled and stained from being used so intimately. The coquettish knock of his knees as he flashed his slick little vulva at him. How eagerly he'd climaxed under his touch. Jason’s expressive eyes watching him in the dark, their hands clutched together as though to let go meant losing each other again.

Bruce grunted as he came against his fist, his knot swelling so quickly he could feel his pulse in it. He nursed it carefully, easing the discomfort a little before he wiped his palm against the comforter. He pushed himself upright to reach into the nightstand with his clean hand and paused over the selection of sleeves. The cherry red one caught his eye and he pulled it out of the drawer. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but he’d bought it when he took Jason on their outing. A matching set as it were.

The protective plastic hadn't even been removed from the toy. Unwrapping it and applying a generous amount of lubricant took little time, and even lesser still to press it down over himself. Engulfing his knot in the snug grasp gave him some respite, easing the throbbing. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jason had used his own yet-- and if he would ask Bruce to help him.   


He popped his next knot faster than he'd ever admit and not even Poison Ivy would be able to drag the name on his tongue out of his lips. No matter how much pollen she used.

* * *

  
  


Four days later, Bruce practically crawled back to the manor feeling like a dried out husk. He’d spent the entire time pounding away at his knot and now it was so bruised his slacks felt like torture. He just wanted to crawl into his own bed and just breathe for a while. But first, he had to check on Jason. He’d promised, after all.

Alfred had caught him up on the drive home, mostly about Wayne Enterprises current affairs, Dick and Damian’s reports (it seemed Damian had been of the mindset that his former mentor should fill in the cowl during his absence.), and of course Jason’s condition. He’d been well on the mend as his heat had faded only a day after his departure. Leslie was optimistic he would be back to fighting shape in another week or so, as long as he didn’t push it.

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he opened the door to Jason’s room and found it empty. Alfred cleared his throat, pointing down the hallway. “I believe the young master moved to more comfortable quarters.” He did not follow Bruce as he hurried past, nor did he point out that he was making a beeline for his master bedroom.

Jason stirred when he all but barged into the room, blinking awake. Relief and something Bruce couldn’t quite place crashed down on him, the panic banished from his tightened chest. The sight of the omega curled up on his bed uninvited was a signal that he wasn’t sure Jason  _ knew _ he was making. Despite the pain, he was thankful his knot was too sore to appreciate the situation.

“Welcome back,” Jason smiled.

“ _I’m home_.” Bruce murmured, all too aware that he wasn’t talking about the manor.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> BRUCE IS STARTING TO COME AROUND YOU GUYS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter went too far too fast, but... I'm too tired to edit anymore. Here you are my dears! I wrote it in a euphoric haze from Biden winning the election. :D

Over the next few weeks Bruce kept to a respectful distance, giving Jason time to heal and gather his own jumbled thoughts. In the meantime he slogged through the backlog of cases and caught up on projects for W.E. that Tim forwarded to him for approval. Whenever the omega called he dropped whatever he was doing no matter how trivial the request was. Whether it was to bring a book from the library or cookies from Alfred’s special jar, he did it without complaint. Bruce even lugged a surround sound system and giant flat screen tv upstairs so that Jason could watch his Jane Austen movie collection in comfort.

Bruce had entertained thoughts of sleeping in the guest room himself, but put them aside when Jason had another particularly vivid night terror. He didn’t bother to go back down the hall after that. It seemed more efficient anyway, as one room was easier for Alfred to upkeep than two. He hadn’t realized how nice it was to have another person to wake up next to either. Though he had not brought up the conversation he’d yet to plan out, there was an easy comfort between them that Bruce was loathe to disturb. 

Jason looked better than he had in years. Maybe Bruce was a little biased but he found himself meditating on the healthy flush of his skin, warmed by the sunlight first thing in the morning. More than once he woke with an arm wrapped over his waist and Jason’s nose buried against his chest or between his shoulder blades. He tried to not read into it especially when Jason always moved away when he awoke, trying to be discreet about it.

On his last check up with Leslie, Jason was cleared for duty with flying colors.

For the first time since he’d first taken in a tiny circus pup that tumbled through gunfire like a pinball, Bruce dreaded sending a parnter out into the night. He knew better than to stop Jason, because it was misogynistic and sexist to think him incapable. It was just something he was going to have to come to terms with,  _ again _ . Things were different now and he tried not to pay much mind to what exactly that difference was because even he wasn’t sure yet.  To his shock, Jason did not gear up when he followed him down to the cave. He perched atop the console while Bruce clicked through files to familiarize himself with the new shipping routes the mobs were using as a precursor to his patrol. He hesitated to pull the cowl over his face, since it signaled his departure.

“Hey B.” Jason murmured, uncrossing his legs. He nudged Bruce’s armored thigh in a playful manner, resting the ball of his foot there. He wrapped his gauntlet around the omega’s ankle without thinking. Catching himself, he merely patted his calf before giving him his full attention. “Be careful out there.” Jason said after a slight pause and Bruce could tell it wasn’t what he meant to say.

“I always am,” He assured him.

“Uhm!” Jason blurted out as Bruce stood, dragging his cowl over his face. He looked down-- not so far this time, Jason was much bigger than he’d been as Robin sitting in that same spot. Now the omega was eye level with his neck, whereas before he’d been lucky to reach his chest.

“Yes?” Bruce prompted him, patiently.

“Do you think you’ll have some time after patrol?” Jason chewed his lower lip, the easy confidence waning the longer he struggled to find a way to convey his thoughts. It was never a sure thing that he would have much time with Gotham being the temperamental mistress that she was. But with Joker out of commission and his pack keeping crime down in his absence, he could make the time for Jason. He nodded, unprepared for the words that came next.

“Can you teach me about rutting?” 

He felt the frown pull on his lips, brows furrowing. Jason stiffened and Bruce instantly forced himself to smooth out his expression. He hated himself when Jason wilted, curving inwards as though bracing for a physical blow. He placed a hand on his shoulder to steady both of them.

“I promise I’ll answer any questions you have,” He pressed onwards before Jason could protest. “But I think we should talk about something first.”

“Like what?” Jason asked airily, folding his arms.

_ Consent _ , Bruce thought.

“About me touching you and whether it should continue.” He ran his hand down to Jason’s elbow, merely resting it there, not giving in to the urge to curl his fingers and pull him closer. “I need to apologize as well. While it’s a pack leader’s duty to guide his pack, I have not been entirely appropriate. I was compromised in our interactions and I need you to know that you do not have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You also don’t have to do these things with me either. You’re more than free to find a partner to--”

“B?” Jason murmured and Bruce froze. “You told me before, all I had to do was ask you. So I’m asking you. You aren’t doing anything wrong-- I want you to touch me.” The omega grew pink with embarrassment, but he didn’t look away, jutting his chin out. “I know I was in heat before, so you probably think I wasn’t in my right mind. I should have said something earlier, I’m sorry. You made me feel so good, you know? Don’t apologize for that.”

Bruce’s hand fell away from Jason’s arm, the tension that had been building in his neck and shoulders vanishing. He took far too long to realize that Jason was speaking again, dumbfounded by how easily the queen had cut through the tangled jungle that was his own heart. He tracked Jason as he slid off the console, nearly eye level with him now at his full height. Had the younger man been wearing his combat boots, they would have been on completely equal footing.

“--want to make you feel good too." He only caught the tail end of Jason's conversation, his brain rebooting.

"I--" Bruce croaked, clearing his throat. Jason smirked, amusement sparking behind his gaze.

"You back with me, B?" He asked in a mischievous lilt. Bruce sighed softly, nodding.

"Ok, I'll let you get to it then." Jason chuckled, lightly brushing his fingers over the bat emblem. He couldn't feel it through the armor but he could see the way Jason's eyes grew soft. "We can talk about this later."

Bruce held still when the omega leaned in close, lips brushing his exposed jaw as he scented him. He twitched, arm snaking around Jason's trim waist to pull him the half step closer that he needed to close their distance. Jason stumbled against him, his pretty mouth opening in a soft gasp--

Bruce kissed him, taking his breath away. 

* * *

He had finished zip tying his fourth mugger of the night when the pack caught up with him. Nothing of major importance had been going down, but it was only a weeknight. Dick had been filling in for him during his absence apparently, much to Damian’s delight. Back in the finger stripes though Dick looked much happier. The eldest packmate gleefully waved a greasy bag that smelled suspiciously like a double cheeseburger with all the fixings at him.   


“Thought you would like to partake in some post patrol munchies.” Tim grinned, hopping on top of a postal drop box. Bruce took the bag from Dick after he finished putting in the call to the GCPD, though he pointedly did not eat it. He watched his pups-- some more grown than others, tear into their own meals. The moon was getting low in the smoggy sky and his thoughts were far away from the streets. 

“Anything to report?” Bruce asked the group, struck by how they were all in one place.

“Not much more than usual. Think Penguin’s got some new action down by the docks, but we’re working on it.” Tim licked a dribble of cheese from his gloves, his cheesesteak sandwich down to the last few bites in record time. “What about you B?”

“The same.” He placed his bag onto the hood of the Batmobile as it pulled up, the engine hot enough to keep his food warm for a few minutes. “Will you be joining me back at the cave, Robin?” Bruce asked lightly, not missing the way the youngest pup surreptitiously glanced at Dick.

“We were going to have a movie night, just the two of us.” Dick piped up, slinging an arm over Damian’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll bring him back tomorrow.”

“I’ll catch a ride with you. There’s some tests I have to run.” Tim hopped down, trotting to the passenger side door. He snagged the burger bag and grinned. “Mind if I have a bite?” Bruce shook his head, unlocking the vehicle. There were probably some fries anyway and they were easier to eat while driving. 

He knew the moment he slid into the driver’s seat that Tim was only partially telling the truth about needing to use the cave. His own roost was set up with nearly all the same equipment as the cave, save some of the larger apparatuses. Waiting for the other shoe to drop while they ate wasn’t ideal, but he could handle it. He’d dealt with worse.

“How’s Jason?” Tim hummed, once he finished off the burger. Bruce had only had three fries, but he wasn’t exactly hungry. At least not for food.

“He’s well. Leslie cleared him for duty today.” Bruce changed gears, guiding the car into the secret tunnel that led into the bowels of the batcave.

“And he skipped out?” Tim sounded surprised, crumpling the bag. “Not like him.” Bruce pressed his lips tightly together, not entirely sure himself why Jason hadn’t come out as well. As he parked the car, Tim lit up when he spotted Jason by the mainframe computer.

“Jason!”

The omega looked startled to see him, obviously not expecting Bruce to bring company. To his credit, Jason lifted a hand in greeting rather than to wave the young alpha off. He wasn’t just sitting on his laurels in the cave, there was some new casefiles up that he was researching. The amount of trust gave Bruce pause-- these weren’t anything he’d seen. Jason was always loathe to share his intel unless there was a major rogue involved. From a glance it didn’t seem to be the case here.

Tim had not displayed pup behavior in years, despite still being a teenager himself. He was chattier than he'd been in a while, coaxing Jason into a light banter that no one save Dick had ever managed. Bruce blamed himself for all of that, watching the young alpha bustle about with a spring in his step. Jason settled back into his work, relaxing when Bruce came up the gangwalk to begin the arduous task of refilling his belt and inspecting the equipment. Tim finished setting the analysis to run, before he turned to Bruce, brushing against him to scent in him as was due his respect as pack leader. It was something he'd done hundreds of times before, so much so that it was barely registered.  


Tim scenting the omega in proper greeting however was rare as snow in July. He'd never done so before and it caught both himself and Jason off guard. Normally Bruce would have rejoiced to see it but Tim had greeted Jason the way all pack members would greet a Pack Leader’s--Bruce dropped a smoke pellet, fumbling to catch it.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Tim said without a hint of shame. “I’ve gotta be up for a meeting at noon, hope you don’t mind if I take a nap in my old room?” 

“Not at all,” Bruce rumbled, closing his belt compartments up. When Tim disappeared upstairs, he turned to find Jason watching him. Drawn to the omega’s side, Bruce draped his cape and cowl over the chair wordlessly. 

“He was in a good mood.” Jason muttered.

“They were worried about you.” Bruce assured him, pulling off his gauntlets. Jason watched his hands from the corner of his eye, before he turned the chair to face him, slouched comfortably. The young man’s legs were splayed, boxing Bruce in between them, a submissive but relaxed pose. 

_ I want you to touch me. _

“Mm.” Jason stretched, his back popping noisily. He’d probably been working since he left for patrol and he looked tired. “So,” Jason closed out his files. “We gonna continue that conversation…?”

Bruce needed a shower and a stiff cup of coffee, but the fetching blush on that stubborn face made it worth putting off.

“We can.” He leaned down and scented Jason, pressing his lips to his ear. He felt a tremble run through Jason as he spoke. “Shall we head upstairs?”

* * *

It was a relief that Tim’s room was on the other side of the manor from Bruce’s den. He let Jason enter the room first, raising a brow when he tugged off his hoodie and dropped it onto a nearby settee. Bruce nearly bumped into him when the omega came to an abrupt stop, turning to face him on the same pivot. He let Jason grab him by the front of his sweat stained tank top, dragging him down into a warm, chaste kiss.

“That’s for earlier.” Jason licked his lips nervously when he pulled back, eyes dancing as he let go of him. Bruce blinked slowly, staying put as Jason went about tidying the room. The omega gathered up a set of silk pajamas, pressing them into his hands. “Go get a shower. You stink like garbage.” He griped, no heat to the jab. 

“Sorry. Too many criminals tried hiding in dumpsters last night.” Bruce set the clothes down on the dresser, smiling faintly at the little hitch in Jason’s breath as he stripped off his dirty shirt. “What did questions did you have?”

“Huh?” Jason sounded dazed, when Bruce emerged from the confines of his shirt.

“You wanted to know about ruts?” Bruce bent over to peel off the armored leggings from his calves, then removed his cup from his boxer briefs. He made sure to give Jason time to recover, busying himself with putting his dirty clothes into the laundry basket for Alfred to collect later.

“Oh, yeah.” Jason sank onto the bed, dragging a pillow down from the headboard to clutch loosely in front of him like a shield. “I just wanna know what it’s like, is it the same as mine?”

“It’s not much different in practice--it hurts if we don’t relieve ourselves too. The biggest difference is that rutting doesn’t happen on a cycle. Alphas only rut when in proximity to an omega in heat.” Bruce smiled wryly, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door to the ensuite bath. “It's recommended to have a rut once in a while to relieve stress, but it's not necessary. Alphas can avoid going into rut all together by taking suppressants daily or right at the beginning of exposure to an omega in heat. Most rarely take them however, as omegas usually take their heats in private or suppress their hormones with birth control.” Jason snorted, obviously annoyed at the imbalance of inconvenience. Bruce felt some pity for him, considering that most omega medications had done nothing to help Jason’s cycles.

“Don’t you smirk at me.” The omega warned, plucking a loose feather that was coming out of the pillow. “Go bathe. You’re not getting in this bed till you do.”

“As you wish.” Bruce quoted, having watched the Princess Bride one too many times during Jason’s bedrest. He dodged the pillow by ducking into the bathroom, chuckling.

* * *

Jason’s nose was buried in a book when Bruce finished showering. He towel dried the excess water from his hair as he padded to his side of the bed. Of course he noticed Jason wasn’t actually reading, using the book as a screen to hide the way he kept sneaking glances. He climbed in next to him and stretched out his considerable bulk, letting the towel hang over his neck.

“I know you’ve read that book many times but are you so bored with it that you’d try reading it upside down?” Bruce teased, plucking the book away to turn it rightside up for him. Jason shut it instead and dropped it onto the nightstand, rolling his eyes.

“You forget I’ve seen you put salt in your coffee instead of sugar before when you get distracted...” Jason shifted next to him, propping his cheek in his palm. Bruce laughed, wondering how long ago that was. “It was last week.” Jason reminded him. 

“Hn.” He settled back, wisely not arguing as he slicked back the loose strands of damp hair hanging in his eyes. Sleep was already closing in on him, tugging at the edges of his consciousness. 

“Don’t stay up on my account, old man.” Jason murmured as Bruce’s eyelids slid shut.

* * *

Bruce woke to the sound of a thunderstorm and the softness of a purring omega in his arms. Jason kissed his chin in greeting, nuzzling sleepily into the nock of his throat. He made an attempt at greeting him, but it was unintelligibly slurred. Inhaling the sweet scent of Jason’s hair deeply, he squeezed him tight for a moment, basking in the precious warmth of Jason's embrace. 

“Evenin’.” Jason whispered, sounding amused for reasons unknown. Bruce shifted around a little, coming back into awareness. He logged his aches and pains mentally, before it hit him there was one discomfort he couldn’t attribute to his nightly activities. Jason’s thigh butted up against him gently, pressing into the knot that was threatening to burgeon. He grunted, twitching as his morning wood throbbed in delight at the attention.

“Jason.” He nipped his earlobe in warning. The omega shivered before he flexed his thigh once more, incorrigible.

“Please?” Jason whispered, sliding a finger beneath the front of Bruce’s waistband. “Don’t go take a cold shower again.” Bruce winced, having thought himself discreet enough in the past. He took hold of his wrist, ready for Jason to fight against him but the omega went lax in his grip. He paused, thinking better of it.

“What do you want, Jason?” Bruce needed to know and not just for himself but Jason’s sake too. “This isn’t your fault, it’s only morning wood. Alphas get them occasionally, it’s just natural. You needn’t feel responsible because you don’t owe me anything and I don’t expect you to.”

“I just want to make you feel good.” Jason twisted his hand in his grip, sliding their palms together as he laced their fingers. “Can I touch you B?”

“If you  _ really _ want to.” Bruce finally conceded, weak to the pouting lips that broke into a victorious smile. He felt his eyes flutter when Jason cupped and squeezed him and a groan threatened to escape him as the clumsy fondling grew more confident. Jason’s clever fingers found the outline of his knot and were merciless in their attack, teasing it till Bruce began to sweat.  


“It’s so big.” Jason sounded breathless, “I-- God how could this all fit?”

“It doesn’t get this way until it’s close-- alphas should only allow themselves to knot when fully seated inside a vagina or anus. It wouldn’t be good manners to try and force a knot in after it’s already swollen up.” Bruce struggled to focus when Jason dragged his hand up the length of him and back down, relieving some of the pressure on his knot. He’d never had a preference for alpha or omega when it came to mating, but Jason’s battle worn hand felt right somehow. 

“Are you close?” Jason’s voice was thready, a purr cutting through his words.

_ Yes _ , Bruce thought, as he pulsed in the boy’s fist. He groaned, reaching down to push down his slacks and kick them off. Jason moaned hungrily, fingers touching the front of his boxer briefs softly . Bruce slid his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and took hold of his knot and gave it a hearty squeeze. He could already feel his sacs begin to tighten, climbing the peak rapidly.

“What--?” Jason asked.  


“Remember what I told you about locking? It doesn’t just hold the alpha in, it also feels good enough to make them ejaculate.” Bruce informed him breathlessly. “The tip and the knot are the most sensitive areas on an alpha’s penis. Whereas an omega’s penis is only sensitive at the tip.”

“That’s not fair,” The omega frowned, pausing the distracting rubbing motion of his palm over said tip.

“You also have a clitoris.” Bruce reminded him, sliding his free hand between the gap in Jason’s thighs. He was familiar enough to find it easily, rubbing gently through the fabric. “Which has more nerves combined, so I’d say you’re the lucky one.” Jason yelped, his hand slipping as he lost concentration, legs flailing.

“That’s c-cheating.” Jason whined as he rolled onto his back. Bruce couldn’t help but follow, hovering above him as he licked the sweat slick skin beneath his jaw. Soon enough the omega was crooning, squirming beneath his touch. He slung a leg up over Bruce’s waist, opening his hips wider for him, nearly enough so that they could--

“O-oh…!” Jason gasped, jerking when Bruce rubbed himself between the omega’s legs. “Oh.” Bruce touched their foreheads together, sharing the same breath as they moaned together. He let the omega grow comfortable with the new proximity and only when Jason’s hips slowly began to tilt in time with his own did he continue.

“Do you have any questions about mounting?”

Jason went red, gaping like a fish. He could practically smell the panic starting to rise up, Jason's face a twisted mess of arousal and apprehension. He smiled kindly, slowly rolling his hips to a stop.

“It’s alright Jason. You don’t have to be mounted, not today or ever if you don’t want to. I promised you before I wouldn’t-- not without your consent and I meant it.” Almost instantly the fear disappeared from the atmosphere, leaving behind only the trembles of pleasure that seemed to run through the omega with each breath. He could feel the tension seeping away as the omega snuggled a little closer, growing pliant in his embrace. “But if you need advice on the subject, I am happy to help.”

“O-Ok.” Jason said carefully, glancing between their bodies. “What do I do? Like positions...a-and stuff.”

“Well... This is _missionary_.” Bruce rubbed suggestively against the omega’s softness, taking care to be gentle. “It’s a position most omegas enjoy because it’s the most comfortable way to take a knot. In mounting, communication is important so you should be able to see your partner’s reaction.”

“Yeah?” Jason tilted his head back into the sheets, flushed into the collar of his shirt. Bruce wanted to see if he was pink all the way down to his toes, but instead nuzzled his cheek to scent him in reassurance.“What’s--What’s an alpha’s favorite position then?”

“All of them, really. Alphas are easy to please.” Bruce admitted, chuckling at the incredulity. “But many seem to particularly enjoy _breeding mount_.” Bruce savored the heat that grew, the silk between them wet with more than his own spendings. Both of Jason's legs were wrapped around his waist now, climbing higher with each thrust. 

“W-What’s that?” Jason’s breath was uneven, words faint.

“It’s where an omega goes on their hands and knees, while the alpha enters from behind. The angle makes the vagina narrow and tighter when the omega locks-- it’s namesake is because it’s the most effective positive for breeding. Because there’s little chance of the alpha slipping out before he’s finished knotting.” It became harder to focus, rational thoughts boiled away by the pleasure mounting through his body. They were both breathing hard now, the bed rocking beneath them with every shaking slide of their bodies. Jason clung to his shoulders, blunt nails digging furrows as his hips rose off the bed frantically. 

“Bruce!” Jason cried his name like a prayer, mouth sweeter than any wine.

It felt like a furnace between them and it was coming no matter how hard he tried to hold back. He popped his knot with a muted roar and rode his orgasm out against the searing hot seam between Jason’s thighs. For his part, the boy  held him tight through it, shaking with him through the aftershocks. He came back to his senses slowly, head pillowed against the omega’s chest as Jason stroked his hair with unsteady hands.  


“That was…” Jason whispered in awe, legs splayed akimbo. “You ok?”

He lifted himself, surveying the damage. The boxers were a loss and Jason’s pants were as well. He was _very much ok_ , he felt better than he had in years. Jason tried to close his legs, somewhat shy after the intimacy and probably embarrassed by his own reaction. Bruce touched the damp spot that had seeped through Jason’s clothes, pleased at how those narrow hips jumped against his palm.

“I’m fine, do you need to--” He couldn't even get the rest of his question out, before Jason writhed.  


“Unh! uh huh..” Jason blushed, shirt rucking up over his belly as he arched up to help Bruce undress him. He slid an arm under Jason's waist and dragged him close, wasting no time in swirling his fingers between his folds. The boy whined sweetly when he found him and Bruce reverently plucked at his nerves just to hear him sing again. "Bruce--ah!" 

Jason’s fingers hooked the elastic of his underwear, but was hindered by trying to drag down his ruined boxers and touch him at the same time. Swept up in the moment Bruce nearly let him, cock rapidly growing interested under the clumsy tugging. It was only the loud banging at the door that brought him back to his senses. They both froze, Tim's strained voice like a bucket of ice water over them.

“ _Bruce? We’ve got an emergency call from the league!_ ” Tim called, urgency fracturing his tone. Bruce met Jason’s gaze as they both disengaged and got up.

“Duty calls?” Jason asked, trying to lighten the mood despite the sour scent of stress brewing in the hallway. The boy sat up gingerly and fidgeted nervously as he glanced at the bedroom door. They both knew that it was probably not about anything good. The league only asked for Bruce when things went  _ really _ south. “Be careful.” 

Bruce didn’t have time to shower but he did have time to kiss Jason before he left, hoping it wouldn’t be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Please comment and let me know what you think, ya'll give me life when you do! (It would really cheer me up right now, I am having stupid dental problems at the moment and I just want something besides tooth pain to focus on.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a ficlet for Whumpbby on Tumblr, and it's gotten out of hand. m._.m I'm so sorry.


End file.
